


making me a habit

by futurefishes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But here it is, Dirty Talk, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, More Relationships to be added, Semi-Public Sex, Slight fluff, Smut, a whole lot of rated 18+ stuff, and probably more tags, i'm sorry for sinning, idk what came over me, jeonghoon, slight angst, vernon and jeonghan are brothers in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurefishes/pseuds/futurefishes
Summary: Jihoon looks at him blankly. “So you have a daddy kink?”“Anything wrong?” Jeonghan asks sweetly, and he sees Jihoon smile mischievously.“Nah, just thinking that was kinda hot.”“Oh, well. We'll be getting along splendid,” Jeonghan says and chuckles.(The story about how the rich CEO Yoon Jeonghan fell in love with the fast-food employee known as Lee Jihoon)





	1. magnetic everything about you

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! before we get to the fic itself, i just want to have a small disclaimer;
> 
> this is a work of fiction, and i do, by no means, encourage people to get involved or into the kind of relationship that is described and the focus of this story. The wonderful thing with fiction is that you get to explore themes, both good and bad ones, and that's one of the biggest reasons I love writing. But once more; i do not encourage anyone to enter a relationship like this! 
> 
> Also: a huge shoutout to my friend Shira who not only helped proofread, but whose idea is the base for this fic. Thank you for everything, and I love you ♥
> 
> Title from song "Hypnotic" by Zella Day

Yoon Jeonghan, the young CEO of Carat Productions, was one busy man. When he wasn't attending meetings, going to premieres or handling the business, he spent most of his time at home.

Work and life in general had been extremely busy recently; the number of clients had skyrocketed these past few months, and every single employee had had work over their shoulders.

It was finally starting to slow down a little, and Jeonghan finds some time to think about what he _actually_ wants to do when he gets home from work.

It had been long since he went to a spa, so that was going to be one of his upcoming activities. Spending time with his best friend Joshua and going out partying was also on the list.

But it had also been a while since Jeonghan last ate fast food, and it has been even longer since he had seen his brother Vernon and his friends. That’s why this Wednesday in April is bizarre - it combined both things, when Vernon asks Jeonghan to come with him and his boyfriend Seungkwan to SVT Burgers.

“One of my friends work there!” Vernon happily announces as they walk the short way over to the restaurant from Jeonghan's car, his right hand holding onto Seungkwan's left hand. “He's a few years older than me and Kwannie, but he's nice and a good friend to us. So we thought we should visit him.”

“He may seem a bit… intimidating at first,” Seungkwan explains to Jeonghan, as he happily swings his and Vernon's intertwined hands. “But he's a really cool dude.”

Jeonghan nods at the information, not really thinking about it all that much - he loved his brother and he loved Seungkwan, as well as all of Vernon's other friends (he had a particular soft spot for Chan), but right now all he could think about was the greasy burger he was about to eat.

Hey, even rich people need fast food at times.

But all thoughts of the food disappear when his eyes fall upon the man in the cashier - a young man with black hair and a _really_ pretty face is taking the orders.

Jeonghan is happily surprised to find that Vernon's, “there he is!” is directed to the handsome man at the cashier.

“What are you guys doing here?” the young man says as they approach him, his eyes wide as he stares at Seungkwan and Vernon.

“We came to visit you, of course!” Seungkwan says happily, and Jeonghan could swear that the young man almost glared at them.

“I told you not to visit me at work,” the man says irritated, and the couple just chuckles at him.

“We've never been the best at listening, you know that already,” Vernon says in between airy laughs, and Jeonghan can't help but smile at them.

They seem really close, and he enjoys seeing his younger brother happy.

He feels someone's gaze at him, so Jeonghan looks up, only to be met by the brown eyes belonging to the man in the cashier.

His eyes are _beautiful_. He stares at Jeonghan curiously, with a gaze that makes his toes curl and the hair on his arms stand up. He is even more prettier now that Jeonghan can see him fully, and Jeonghan can feel his breath get caught in his throat.

“Oh,” Vernon says suddenly as he catches his friend gazing at his brother. “Right. This is my brother, Yoon Jeonghan. Jeonghan, this is my friend Lee Jihoon.”

The young man, apparently named Jihoon (Jeonghan thought the name fit him perfectly) raises one eyebrow and tears his gaze away from him as he hears his name. He blinks at Vernon and Seungkwan.

“Why do I recognize that name?”

“Because Vernon's brother is the CEO of Carat Productions,” Seungkwan answers, and Jihoon's eyes widen.

“Ah, that's right!” Jihoon says victoriously, a look of recognition on his face. He turns towards Jeonghan again, and the CEO feels his heart skip a beat. “Nice to meet you, Jeonghan.”

“Likewise, Jihoon,” Jeonghan smirks as he replies, and he tries to not make it obvious as he puts his hands in his front pockets and stands up a bit straighter - not make it obvious that he's really interested in the male in front of him, that is.

The action seems to work though, as Jihoon's eyes trail up and down his form. There is a hint of an approving smirk on his face, but Jihoon looks down before Jeonghan can really make sure.

“Okay, enough small talk. Let's order!” Seungkwan says happily, before he tells Jihoon what meal he wants.

After everyone has ordered, payed and gotten their food, they find themselves sitting at an empty table near the window.

“Are you sure you can hang with us here?” Vernon asks Jihoon, seated next to Jeonghan.

“Sure,” Jihoon answers, and he smiles towards his friend. “My break was coming up anyways.”

Happy at the answer, the friends’ starts a conversation about university, the one thing all three of them had in common - Jeonghan was trying to listen, at least in the beginning, but he kept on getting distracted by the one and only Jihoon.

They're sitting so close to each other that they're touching; Jihoon’s leg is leaning against Jeonghan's, and their arms touch when they both sit upright in their seats. The warmth radiating from Jihoon's body is almost comforting, almost enough to make Jeonghan sleepy.

But then again, sleeping at the moment would be hard; he _knows_ that Jihoon is making them touch, knows that it's because of him that they are sitting so close to each other.

He wonders if Jihoon might want him in the same way that he wants him right now.

“How late do you work today?” Seungkwan's question gets Jeonghan out of his trace, and he looks over to Jihoon to hear his answer.

“I get off at 10 pm,” he answers plainly, and Jeonghan's eyes move towards the clock on the wall.

It's 8:14 PM **,** meaning that it's still almost two hours until the end of his shift.

“Aren't the buses very limited after 10 pm?” Vernon voices curiously, and Jihoon sighs.

“Yeah, they are. They really should make line 11 go more often, but then again, I've gotten used to walking now.”

It had been _years_ since Jeonghan last went on the city buses - he either drove himself or had his driver take him to the location.

But Jeonghan was still _quite_ sure that he had seen line 11 go past his apartment more than once.

So, he takes a chance.

“I can drive you home if you want to,” Jeonghan offers suddenly, making the rest around the table fall quiet. “My apartment is that way anyway.”

Jihoon blinks at him. “You sure?”

“Positive.”

“Then I'll take you up on that,” Jihoon says, and there's something about him that makes Jeonghan curious. Maybe it's the way that his cheeks are slightly tinted pink, or the indescribable look in his eyes that makes Jeonghan's stomach full of butterflies; nevertheless, Jeonghan feels like he wants to get to know the man in front of him.

“Nice,” Jeonghan replies and sends him thumbs up. “Tell me when you're off and we'll leave directly.”

“Yes, sir,” Jihoon replies and makes a gesture, and Jeonghan can’t help a chuckle making its way past his lips.

Jeonghan isn’t certain if he’s imagining things, but it does look like the corner of the man’s lips reach a little higher than before.

-

Two hours passes by quicker than Jeonghan thought it would, and it doesn’t take long until Jihoon goes up to the table that’s only occupied by Jeonghan now (Vernon and Seungkwan left some time ago) and tells him that he’s ready to leave.

The car ride isn’t long, only about a fifteen-minute ride from the fast food restaurant, but it feels like it lasts longer – the car ride is quiet and awkward, the only noise in between them coming from the radio; the newest pop hits are being played, and Jeonghan finds himself hum along to the beats.

After turning left onto a bigger road, Jeonghan throws a curious glance towards his passenger, he finds that Jihoon, that now is out of his uniform and is now wearing a simple t-shirt and sweatpants, is very stiff in his seat.

“What's wrong? You seem nervous?” Jeonghan asks. Jihoon doesn't look at him, but instead stares straight ahead at the road.

“I _am_ nervous.”

“Why? I don't bite.”

“Well, I’m nervous because it's not every day that a handsome man gives you a ride home.”

Jihoon’s cheeks are tinted red, and he looks at him in a way that tells Jeonghan that he's embarrassed about what he just said, but that he's also expecting something.

And Jeonghan, with the experience he has, is quite certain that he knows what this _something_ is.

“Comes from the hot guy next to me,” Jeonghan replies smoothly, and just as he thought, he sees how Jihoon next to him lick his lips.

Jihoon doesn't reply, and Jeonghan lets it go, albeit a bit disappointed, until he feels a hand fall on his thighs, reaching for his crotch.

“Oh, you want that, Jihoonie?” Jeonghan asks without hesitation, trying to hide the moan growing in his throat as Jihoon’s fingers trace the outline of his member. Jihoon gets flustered at the name, his cheeks an even more vibrant shade of red than before.

“Yeah,” he replies slowly, not once moving his gaze from Jeonghan, his hand movements on Jeonghan’s crotch not stopping.

“Well, glad thing it's mutual then,” Jeonghan says as he pulls up in front of his apartment, figuring that it's the closest place to them right now. He doesn't want to wait.

Judging by the look on Jihoon's face, neither does he.

As soon as the engine is off, Jeonghan reaches over and presses his lips against Jihoon's - they're soft and plump, and they quickly find a rhythm as their lips move against each other. Jihoon's hands find Jeonghan's hair, and his fingers gets tangled in his brown locks.

“Let’s go inside, to my place,” Jeonghan says through deep breaths as Jihoon start kissing down his neck and starts undoing the top of Jeonghan's white shirt.

They stumble into Jeonghan's apartment - a big, luxurious home that takes up an entire floor in an apartment building - and it's like their clothes are on piles on the floor before the door shuts behind them. Their hands trail everywhere, from their chests to their behinds to their thighs, trying the most to make the other one feel good.

Jeonghan is panting when they finally reach the bed, and he stops and hovers over Jihoon, that’s lying on his back on the soft mattress, for a while - it wasn't really planned to go this way, although Jeonghan would lie if he were to say that he _didn't_ want this and that he didn’t hope for this the moment his eyes fell on Jihoon's frame back at the fast food place. Jihoon was heavenly - his body was beautiful and hot, his cheeks a warm, vibrant red and his brown eyes full of lust. The way he's moaning Jeonghan's name is like music to his ears, the way he begs for Jeonghan to _please fuck him_ is one of the hottest things Jeonghan's ever heard in his 23 years of life.

After that, it doesn't take long until he's inside of Jihoon, roughly fucking him into the mattress until they both come.

- 

Jihoon falls asleep in his bed after coming down from his high, and Jeonghan doesn't have the heart to wake him up; he must admit that this is nice, in a way, being able to be close to someone like this. Jeonghan would be lying if he said he wasn’t lonely at times, so even if something like this would manage to make the loneliness disappear just a little, he’d take it.

So he lets him be, and goes to sleep on the other side of his king sized bed. The distance between them on the bed is big - they were still strangers, strangers that just found their way into bed together.

Before he falls asleep, Jeonghan puts a few hundred-bills in the pocket of Jihoon's jeans – it’s something he usually does, to thank someone for a nice evening – but he also goes out of his way to add his number into Jihoon’s contacts on his phone.

When he wakes up the next day, the other side of the bed is empty, and if it weren’t for the fact that his clothes still were in piles on the floor, Jeonghan might’ve thought it had been a dream.

-

“What about we keep this up?”

It's been a few hours since Jeonghan and Jihoon stumbled into Jeonghan's apartment, and even less since Jihoon quietly left the other’s home at sunrise. Now they are meeting in a coffee shop, the afternoon sun outside the window warm and bright.

Jihoon looks at him with a raised eyebrow. “Keep what up?”

Jeonghan must admit that he's surprised that Jihoon even showed up when he called; he told him about making a deal, but Jihoon's voice had been hesitant as he replied.

But still; here he was, in the flesh.

“What happened last night,” Jeonghan explained and took a sip from his iced coffee. “For payment, of course.”

“Payment? You're making me a prostitute?” Jihoon’s voice is surprised, but something in his look tells Jeonghan that he might be interested.

“Not at all,” Jeonghan begins. “See it more like a deal; you'll spend some nights with me, calling me daddy while doing it, and you'll get paid afterwards. I've got money, even though I'm already certain you knew that.”

Jihoon looks at him blankly. “So you have a daddy kink?”

“Anything wrong?” Jeonghan asks sweetly, and he sees Jihoon smile mischievously.

“Nah, just thinking that was kinda hot.”

“Oh, well. We'll be getting along splendid,” Jeonghan says and chuckles.

They fall quiet, the only sound that could be heard was the other guests talking and the speakers playing music. It's a comfortable quiet, the one that neither of them really minds, and they sit in silence until Jihoon breaks it.

“No offense to you or anything,” Jihoon begins, and he stares up blankly at the ceiling. “But I'm only doing this for the money.”

“None taken, as I'm only doing this to get some frustration out,” Jeonghan replies smoothly, and a smirk finds its way onto Jihoon’s lips.

“So, no feelings attached?”

“None whatsoever,” Jeonghan answers with a similar smirk on his own lips. He reaches over to caress Jihoon’s cheek, and the man rolls his eyes in response. “Do we have a deal, baby boy?”

Something changes in Jihoon's eyes at the name, and he takes a sip of his drink. His lips form a smirk that makes Jeonghan want to slam his body into his.

“We definitely do.”

-

 

The first time their deal translates into reality is a few days later.

It's been a stressful day at work - One important customer had been a burden for them all with her extravagant requests and the work was quickly piling up again. This, along with the newly added interns that needed guiding and training for the work they would be doing, made the day almost unbearable, and when Jeonghan’s hours are over, it feels like he’ll pass out.

Jeonghan feels like he needs to let out some steam, so he calls Jihoon.

The man knocks on his door just a few moments later.

“Hi, baby boy,” Jeonghan says and kisses Jihoon's lips when he walks through the door, catching him off guard. “You look incredible.”

“T-thanks,” Jihoon stutters, and Jeonghan could tell that he’s much more nervous now than the last time they slept with each other.

It might be because it’s planned this time, but Jeonghan can’t be sure. But still, he makes a promise to himself to make Jihoon feel as relaxed as possible when he’s with him.

“Don't worry, babe,” Jeonghan says as he pressed a kiss to his ear. “I promise to be gentle. Daddy will take very good care of you.”

“Mmh,” Jihoon mumbles as he leans into Jeonghan's touch, his hands balled into fists next to him. His cheeks are getting warm and they’re soon a warm shade of pink.

“Relax,” Jeonghan says and presses a kiss to his cheek. “Before we do anything, we need a safe word. Just in case. What about you'll decide what that'll be?”

“Oh, hmm, let's see...” Jihoon seems to seriously think it through, and Jeonghan looks at him intently. As the younger seems to think about what word is appropriate, the older takes his time to gaze at him up and down.

Jihoon was incredibly handsome. And hot. And sexy.

He had _definitely_ hit jackpot.

“How about just ‘safe word’?” Jihoon says suddenly, and Jeonghan nodded at him while chuckling.

He was _adorable_ as well

“’Safe word’ it is.” Jeonghan took a steady hold of Jihoon's hips and pulled him close. Jihoon gasped at the sudden movement, and Jeonghan smirked.

“Well, let's get started,” He whispers, before pressing their lips together.

It’s all it takes for Jihoon’s nervousness to melt away, and soon their lips are moving against each other quickly, desperate to get closer to each other. Jeonghan’s hands rests against the back of Jihoon’s head and pulls him even more against him. Jihoon moans as Jeonghan bites his lip and starts kissing him with tongue.

It’s unclear who begins to move, but soon Jihoon is pressed up against the wall, and Jeonghan starts grinding his hips into his; they both groan at the touch, and soon enough both of them are thrusting towards each other faster. Their breaths mingle when they moan, and Jeonghan’s fingers soon run underneath Jihoon’s shirt, over his cool skin. The younger shivers against the touch.

“You like that, baby boy?” Jeonghan whispers, as his fingers found Jihoon’s nipples, soon having them in his hold. Jihoon‘s back arches at the touch, and Jeonghan finds himself loving the sound Jihoon makes when he moans.

“Mmh, yes, d-daddy,” Jihoon says, stuttering out the word that he was supposed to be saying. Something in the way he says it - or maybe it is the way he looks breathless and so open for Jeonghan to take - makes the latter move quicker against him.

“Take off your pants,” Jeonghan almost growls, as he leans away from Jihoon and starts to open his own pants. “Now.”

“Yes, daddy.” Jihoon answers with a small whine as Jeonghan pulls away, already missing his touch. He’s quickly out of his pants and underwear though, and with the help from Jeonghan, who’s already in his birthday suit, he’s soon out of his shirt as well.

“Beautiful,” Jeonghan says as he looks the younger all over; he’s not the most well-trained he’s gotten in his bed, but he’s not bad looking. He’s handsome, his body and stomach are defined, and most of all, he’s _long._ He’s longer than he’s big, but Jeonghan doesn’t mind; just looking at the man up and down makes him want to do sinful things.

And sinful things are just what Jeonghan is best at.

“Turn around,” Jeonghan demands, and Jihoon follows without hesitation. His hands are soon pressed flat against the white walls of Jeonghan’s living room, his naked back facing the older. He whimpers as he feels Jeonghan’s hands move towards his entrance, and whines loudly when he feels a finger enter him.

Jeonghan moves his fingers inside of the younger, loving the way the moans spill from his lips. When he adds another finger, the moans grow in volume and intensity, and soon Jihoon is shaking from under him.

“Please,” he breathes out in between moans of pleasure, his voice unstable. “Please fuck me.”

Jeonghan’s eyebrows raises up into his hairline, and he looks at the younger curiously. “You sure you can take it?”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” Jihoon mumbles out quickly as Jeonghan’s fingers continue to move inside of him, a moan interrupting his speech as Jeonghan fingers reach a certain weak-spot. “Please, fuck me hard.”

“Hope you’re ready, baby boy,” Jeonghan whispers in his ear, as he unbuttons his jeans and pulls his hard member out. He uses the pre-come that has spilled from his member as lube, and then it doesn’t take long until Jeonghan’s cock is slowly entering Jihoon from behind, the younger’s voice hitching for every millimeter Jeonghan moved inside of him.

Jeonghan wasn’t in that much better shape, because Jihoon feels _incredible_ , maybe even more so than the one night stand a few nights before. He’s tight around him, and he lets out a low groan when he’s fully in.

He soon begins to move, slowly at first to make sure that the younger is comfortable, but when he hears Jihoon beg for him to go faster he complies.

Jihoon is pressed against the wall as Jeonghan thrusts into him hard, over and over, and the only hint that Jeonghan gets that Jihoon is going to come is the fact that his breath gets caught in his throat and his body goes tense.

The younger comes hard, his come tainting the wall, and Jeonghan continues to thrust into him as he gets closer to his own release. He groans as he feels himself come inside of the younger, moaning as he continues to move, riding his orgasm out.

Jeonghan soon pulls out of Jihoon, that’s still pressed against the wall. Without waiting for Jihoon to turn around again, Jeonghan takes his hand and leads him to his bed.  Jihoon looks at him lazily, as the sleepiness hit him as soon as he came down from his high.

The moment Jeonghan pushes him down onto the bed and leans over him though, his brown eyes are back at being clear.

And hungry.

For him.

“I didn’t get to hear your voice last time, baby boy,” Jeonghan purrs as he grinds down onto the younger man, and Jihoon moans loudly, still sensitive from his last orgasm. “And we can’t have that, can we?”

“No, d-daddy,” Jihoon stutters out in between moans, as Jeonghan continues to grind down on him. Jeonghan smirks as he moves down to place his mouth over one of Jihoon’s nipples, caressing it with his tongue, loving the way that the younger is shaking under him.

He soon moves his lips further down, and he comes to a stop under Jihoon’s bellybutton. He sucks and kisses the soft skin, before moving a bit further down, to his member, that already is hard again.

“You want me so bad, baby boy?” Jeonghan teases, as he blows warm air onto Jihoon’s cock, making him shiver and moan in pleasure. “Although I already fucked you?”

“Yes, yes, please, daddy,” Jihoon manages to let out, his breath rapid. Jeonghan reaches his hand up to hold onto his chin, making the younger, that up until now had been staring at the ceiling, meet his eyes.

“I want you to look at me in the eyes when I suck you off,” Jeonghan almost growls, and he sees Jihoon’s eyes widen. “And no moving. Can you do that for me?”

“Of course, daddy,” He says, and Jeonghan smiles at himself before he starts to lick up a vein on the side of Jihoon’s member.

“Good boy.”

He continues licking him for a moment, before he takes him into his mouth; he doesn’t take the whole of Jihoon at first, but starts with the head, letting his tongue play around on Jihoon’s sensitive skin. It’s only when Jihoon starts to make a mantra of the word “daddy” and “please” that he places his mouth over all of it.

Jihoon’s back arches of the back immediately, and his brown eyes stares at Jeonghan intensely as he bobs up and down on Jihoon’s cock. Jeonghan decides to ignore the arching of Jihoon’s back, but soon Jeonghan gags when Jihoon’s hips suddenly are thrusting up against him, and he pulls away.

Jihoon’s eyes are wide once more, and his mouth has fallen open. He looks a bit nervous, to say the least.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

“Oh, but that won’t be enough, baby boy. You need to be punished,” Jeonghan begins, and he loves the way that Jihoon looks at him as he hovers over him once more.

It doesn’t take long until Jeonghan is back inside of the younger man, and this time, he’s thrusting as if there was no tomorrow – his thrusts are sudden, strong and sharp, and Jihoon is soon enough a mess under him.

“Fuck, daddy,” He moans from under him, and his hands start to move down to play with himself, before Jeonghan slaps it away and takes a hold of both of his hands. He holds down Jihoon’s hands over his head, as he begins to thrusts even harder.

“You still want to go against my will?” Jeonghan growls, as he makes an especially hard thrust, causing Jihoon to scream out in pleasure. “Guess I really have to show you how to behave.”

The thrusts continue to be even harder and faster, and soon Jihoon is coming from underneath Jeonghan, with him following soon after. As he comes down from his high once more, he finds himself looking at the boy underneath him.

He was _so_ good-looking.

Despite being stained from his own come, he looks incredible and angellike.

Jeonghan pulls out from Jihoon and falls onto the soft mattress next to him.

“Are you okay?” Jeonghan asks with a deep breath, trying to regain air in his lungs. “Or was I too rough?”

“I’m fine. Not sure if I’ll be able to walk tomorrow though,” Jihoon half-jokes, and he runs a hand through his disheveled hair. “But I enjoyed it. That was hot as fuck.”

“It was, wasn’t it?” Jeonghan asks, glad that Jihoon seems to agree.

“Yeah.” Jihoon exclaims as he makes himself comfortable in Jeonghan’s bed. He puts his hand behind his head and looks over at Jeonghan cheekily. “This deal will be real fun.”

Jeonghan chuckles and smirks.

“It will.”

-

As the days pass and the number of times Jihoon ends up in Jeonghan’s apartment and leaves with a few hundred dollars in his pocket increases, so does Jeonghan’s curiosity for the younger male.

He didn’t know too much about him; he knew that Jihoon was in university studying music, was a year younger than him and worked at SVT Burgers. He also knew a few things that would make Jihoon weak in the knees, places on his body where he especially liked to be touched.

But he didn’t _know_ him, per se. He didn’t know who Lee Jihoon _was._

Usually, Jeonghan wouldn’t really mind; he had never felt this way towards the others he had ended up in bed with, never felt this insane amount of curiosity in his system. But now that he did, it felt like he was going to explode from the sheer interest he felt for the man.

What does Jihoon like to do in his spare time? What are his dreams? What calms him down after a bad day? What words would he use to describe himself?

That’s probably why he ended up texting and calling Jihoon for other reasons then their deal; they talk about a lot of things, like about work and friends and what they’re going to do the next day. Sometimes, they end up making plans for their next meeting, but more often than not, the conversations are fully mundane.

Jihoon is the only child, originally from Busan, but moved to Seoul for the university that he’s currently attending. He enjoys his job most of the time and he like action movies more than anything. He has gotten a lot of friends since he moved here, and although he misses the ones he had back home, he’s content with where he is in life right now.

Jeonghan tells him about Vernon and how much he loves his younger brother, and how Vernon likes to introduce him to his friends. He talks about how difficult it was to start his own company at the bare age of nineteen and about the big break that made him one of the youngest millionaires. He described how fun work can be, but also how demanding it can be at times.

As Jeonghan slowly finds himself knowing more and more of Jihoon, he finds himself smiling as he opens his phone whenever a new message arrives, finds himself waiting for the reply, that usually only takes a few minutes to arrive on his phone.

If Jeonghan were to describe the feeling he would use the word excitement and bright. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but one that he felt resonated happily inside of him.

As his phone lights up with another message from Jihoon, he finds himself sighing contently.

He could get used to this feeling. Oh yes, he could.

-

“Your apartment is pretty damn big,” Jihoon exclaims as he walks into the space that Jeonghan calls his home, making the older of them chuckle.

“You just now noticed?” Jeonghan laughs, and he sees Jihoon send him a playful glare.

“Well, considering that the last times I’ve been here I’ve been roughly fucked by a certain CEO,” Jihoon smirks as the words leave his mouth, and Jeonghan can’t help but smirk back. “This is the first time that I actually get to take a real look at your place.”

“We can put a raincheck on the sex, if you want to,” Jeonghan voices as he presses his lips against Jihoon’s earlobe. The younger just laughs, but his cheeks are soon warmer than before.

“Nah, I’m still here for that, but I do want to explore this apartment when I well have the chances to, who knows when I’ll get it next time?” Jihoon jokes, and Jeonghan laughs along.

“Yeah, we mostly just have sex when you’re here.”

“We do.”

“Which I suppose is the reason why you’re so interested in my apartment now?”

“Exactly,” Jihoon admits as he walks into the big living room and takes in the furniture and the overall atmosphere of the room; it’s bright and simple, almost a bit minimalistic, but still has that sense of luxury – Jihoon is quite sure that the furniture costs more than he earn in a month. Something small soon catches his attention though.

“You have a gaming console?” The joy that’s apparent in Jihoon’s voice is both amusing and adorable, and Jeonghan finds his smile going overly soft in response to Jihoon’s excitement.

“Yeah. You want to play?”

“If it’s okay for you? I mean, am I not here for the deal?” Jihoon says, but his eyes won’t leave the gaming console. And while Jihoon indeed was here for the sex, Jeonghan figured it could wait.

He can’t put his finger on it, but for some reason he wants to keep that smile on Jihoon’s face.

“Of course, it’s fine,” Jeonghan can feel how a smirk forms on his face. “Don’t expect me to let you win though.”

Jihoon scoffs and looks at Jeonghan with something that reminds him of playfulness. “Don’t be too sure about that.”

Within a few minutes, they’re doing something that Jeonghan wasn’t really expecting them to do when he first met Jihoon; they’re sitting on his couch, yelling and laughing as they both try to race the fastest in the video-game, and sometime between laps Jeonghan finds himself thinking that it’s nice. Just being with Jihoon like this.

And maybe that’s the thought that makes him lose, in the end.

“Told you,” Jihoon says triumphally, as he throws one of his hands up in the air as a victory gesture. Jeonghan tries to hide the laugh that bubbles up in his throat as he watches the younger male, and instead puts on a pout.

“You cheated,” He says grumblingly, and he watches as something changes in Jihoon’s eyes. Suddenly, they’re focused and almost dark, just like they usually are when-

_Oh._

Jihoon is in Jeonghan’s lap before Jeonghan can even register what happens. His hands automatically go down to take a hold of Jihoon’s ass and pulls him even closer to him. The friction as Jihoon moves on top of him feels incredible and is the reason why Jeonghan lets out a low groan.

“I didn’t cheat, but I did make daddy sad,” Jihoon says, obviously much more used to his role now that he’s done it a few times, and he starts to open the buttons on Jeonghan’s shirt. The look that’s on Jihoon’s face is raw and so _hot_ that Jeonghan easily could jack off to that alone. “So, I’m going to please daddy to make it better.”

Jihoon grinds against Jeonghan as his lips move down to capture his lips.  Jeonghan melts at the touch; he loves the way that their lips work together, loves the way they move in rhythm. When Jihoon bites down on his lower lip, he opens his mouth without hesitation to let his tongue in. Jihoon’s tongue explores every corner of his mouth, and Jeonghan finds himself shiver at the times when it feels especially good.

The last button is soon opened, and Jeonghan feel how his shirt is now open wide and revealing his chest; he wouldn’t say that he’s _that_ well-toned, but the fact that Jihoon looks at him hungrily is enough to make him feel good about how he looks.

Jihoon’s hands trail up against the tight skin on Jeonghan’s stomach as he continues to kiss him roughly. His hands soon find his nipples and he starts to play with them. As Jeonghan groans into the touch, Jihoon’s lips trail down, stopping for a moment to suck on his neck, before continuing to kiss down his chest. His lips stop right before the hem of his jeans, right above the place where his hard member is making an appearance through the fabric.

Jihoon, that’s now sitting on his knees on the floor in front of Jeonghan, continues to kiss right under Jeonghan’s belly button, as his hands starts to palm him through his jeans. Jeonghan is panting into the touch, and his hair soon finds Jihoon’s black locks and he pulls on it, hard.

“Oh, does daddy want me to take him in my mouth?” Jihoon teases, and Jeonghan swears that this is the _hottest_ Jihoon has ever been. “Suck him off until he comes down my throat? Would that make Daddy proud?”

“It- It would,” Jeonghan says through heavy breaths, and Jihoon has the audacity to chuckle at him; he soon forgets about it though, as Jihoon unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down just enough for him to take Jeonghan’s cock out of his pants.

Using the cum that’s already leaked from Jeonghan as lube, he puts it on his hands before starting to stroke Jeonghan up and down. Jeonghan shivers and pants at the touch.

It’s not hard for Jihoon to take the whole of Jeonghan into his mouth, and soon enough he’s sucking him off as if it was the last thing he would do in his life; he’s thorough and teasing, stopping multiple times before Jeonghan’s climax just to get a rise out of him.

Jeonghan made a mental note to punish him later, but for now, all that he could think about is how _incredible_ it feels to have Jihoon’s mouth around his cock.

He soon pulls off Jeonghan’s cock completely though, earning a whine and a cry from the older man.

“You can’t, baby boy. You can’t leave me like this, fuck, please make me come, I’m begging you,” Jeonghan whines and his hand goes down to stroke himself in an attempt to get the edge off. “Please fuck me, please make me come, please, daddy needs you.”

Jihoon slaps Jeonghan’s hand away as he moves to unbutton his own jeans. He soon steps out of the pants, showing his incredible hard-on, and sits on top of Jeonghan again.

“If it’s what daddy wants,” Jihoon begins, as he moves on top of Jeonghan, guiding Jeonghan’s member to his entrance. “It’s what daddy will get.”

They both groan as Jeonghan enters Jihoon, the sensation amazing for them both. Jeonghan moans even louder as Jihoon begins to move on top of him, and it doesn’t take long until they’re both a mess and reaches their climax.

Jihoon pulls himself off of Jeonghan and falls next to the older male on the sofa. They’re both breathing hard and trying their best to come down from the high.

“I didn’t cheat,” Jihoon begins as soon as he has enough air in his lungs again to speak properly. “But am I forgiven?”

Jeonghan looks over at him curiously, his eyes lazy and sleepy, but the smirk that makes is way to his lips is clear and teasing.

“No, baby boy. I think I need another round to be able to forgive you completely.”

Without missing a beat, Jihoon’s lips form a playful smile, before their lips soon collide again. It doesn’t take long until they’re both lost in each other again, the video-game forgotten for a second time.

-

“So… you and Jihoon huh?”

Jeonghan looks over from his computer screen to his younger brother, that's currently lying on the leather sofa in his office. Vernon would sometimes visit Jeonghan's workplace after his classes at university were over, more for the free drinks that were offered than anything else.

“What about Jihoon?” Jeonghan asks.

“You started hanging out?”

“He told you?”

“So, it’s true?” Vernon looks over at him with a raised eyebrow, and Jeonghan analyses his form; he doesn’t know how much Jihoon has told Vernon - he doesn’t want his baby brother to know their deal, doesn’t want him to know what Jeonghan _really_ gets up to behind closed doors – but he knows that he can’t just make up a lie about not getting friendly with Jihoon now.

“Yeah,” Jeonghan says slowly. “He’s nice, we usually play video-games at my place.”

That isn’t really a lie – they did actually play video-games together (and they might have ended up having sex after but that’s not the point).

Vernon looks at him with an amused look, before he smiles brightly. “That’s great! It’s really nice that you and he are getting to know each other. He’s really kind and warm. It just takes a while to get through to him.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed. He’s definitely a great guy,” Jeonghan says, and he finds himself thinking to himself that it’s true – despite only meeting and keeping in touch for one simple reason, it was still nice to get together with him. He might not know him that well yet – at least not in the way Vernon has in mind (he knows Jihoon quite well in other, more R-rated ways, considering the many times that they’ve met so far) – but he can already be certain that Jihoon is a really good person.

Vernon nods and grins. “I’m glad, honestly. That you and Jihoon hangs out. I knew you would fit well with him.”

“I’m glad too,” Jeonghan announces, and Vernon sends him another warm smile before he looks down onto the conversation on his phone.  

“You know,” Vernon continues suddenly, and Jeonghan looks at him curiously. “Jihoon almost looks a bit happier nowadays.”

“He does?” Jeonghan questions, warmth spreading in his stomach at the thought, for a reason unknown to him.

“Yeah. Do you have anything to do with that?” Vernon looks back at Jeonghan, and there’s something hopeful in his eyes that makes Jeonghan’s heart skip a beat.

Yeah, Jeonghan guessed he did – he did give him money after every visit the younger made to his apartment. That must be it.

He finds himself wishing that Jihoon’s newfound happiness is because of him as a person, but he quickly dismisses the thought.

He only did it for the money after all, didn’t he?

“I might,” Jeonghan decides to voice, trying not to let too much information slip past his lips.

Vernon smiles big and wide. “I knew it. You really are the best. He must be glad that he got to know you.

Jeonghan chuckles at the thought. His younger brother was right, but not in the way he thought he was.

“I hope so,” is what he answers, sending a smile back. Vernon seems content with the information he’s gotten (for now) and goes back to replying to the message on his phone.

Jeonghan sighs in relief at the fact that the conversation is over, and that they move onto other topics, like talking about Seungkwan (and his amazing singing voice), just a few minutes later.

-

A month after he first met Jihoon, Jeonghan and one of his co-workers, Seokmin, are driving down the road towards their company building when Seokmin, the one behind the wheel, asks the question.

“Are you hungry, sir? I was thinking about going to the fast food place down the street.”

That catches Jeonghan’s attention, that just a few moments earlier had basked in the silence by daydreaming (about none other than a certain Jihoon) and now Jeonghan focuses his whole being on his co-worker next to him.

Because the place down the road is nothing else but SVT Burgers.

Which means Jihoon might be there.

“Sure, let’s go there.” Jeonghan answers, and he sees how Seokmin looks at him funny; this probably wasn’t the answer he was expecting. “I’m hungry anyway.”

“Yes, sir!” Seokmin says happily and takes a right turn down onto the parking lot to the restaurant. They’re out of the vehicle within seconds, both driven into the restaurant for different things.

Jeonghan wasn’t even sure if Jihoon was working this time of the day, or if he was working _at all_ today, but he’s happily surprised to find the younger male in behind one of the cashiers once again.

Jihoon is joking around with someone else; someone that looks to be around the same age as Jihoon, with vibrant red hair and chubby cheeks. They seem close, as they touch each other nonchalantly as they talk with each other. The smile that was on Jihoon’s lips was also an indicator on how comfortable the young man was with his co-worker.

Jeonghan feels something in his stomach drop, and suddenly he doesn’t feel hungry anymore. All he feels is insecure and anxious, and if he wasn’t imagining things, it was like he was jealous.

But why would Jeonghan be jealous? That’s doesn't make sense.

Seokmin gets to the cashier first, and as Jihoon sees them approach, he sends a look towards his co-worker, before he moves to stand behind the counter, ready to take their orders. Jeonghan can see the moment Jihoon notices him behind Seokmin, in the way that his eyes get wider and his gaze gets stuck to his form, as he looks him up and down.

He must say, that his earlier insecurities are blown away at the fact that Jihoon can’t take his eyes off him.

“Hello? Excuse me, sir?” Seokmin says after repeating his order twice and not getting an answer from Jihoon, whose eyes still are tracing Jeonghan’s form. Jeonghan can’t help but smirk at how smitten the younger is. “Is something wrong?”

Jihoon’s eyes snaps back to Seokmin, and it takes a few seconds before he understands that he just got caught (extremely caught, as Jeonghan would describe it) staring at Jeonghan in the middle of taking another customer’s order. The look on his face is priceless, and his cheeks are very soon a nice shade of pink.

The same shade that would be on his cheeks when he and Jeonghan would-

“No, everything is fine, I’m sorry,” Jihoon begins, and he looks really apologetic. Seokmin, being the sun in human disguise, lets it go completely and smiles reassuringly back at the younger male. It seems to work, as Jihoon relaxes. “May I ask you to repeat your order again?”

When Seokmin’s order, a cheeseburger with some big fries and a coke, is done and payed for, it’s Jeonghan’s turn to order. Seokmin has walked over to take a table at the far back of the restaurant, so Jeonghan has all the time and freedom in the world to talk with Jihoon in front of him.

“So,” he begins, and he looks up at Jihoon in a way that he hopes is a) sexy and/or b) somewhat cool. “Do you like what you see?”

“Shut up,” Jihoon answers instead, his eyes not meeting Jeonghan’s. He puts all his focus onto pressing something on the screen that he has in front of him, but Jeonghan can tell that he’s still very aware of everything that he does. “The usual?”

“Yes, please, baby boy.” Jeonghan teases in a low tone, and Jihoon tenses up. He looks around to make sure that no one heard them, before he sends a dirty look towards Jeonghan as he starts to work on his order.

Jeonghan just watches him; watches how he works as if this was what he spent all his days doing and takes in how well he looks in his uniform – although it’s simple; blue pants and a light pink shirt, it fits Jihoon’s form so well.

He wouldn’t mind playing around with Jihoon while he was wearing the uniform. Wouldn’t mind tearing it off him.

“Here you go,” Jihoon says as soon as he comes back to the cashier, with his food on a tray. He puts it in front of him and presses the buttons on the screen to finalize the order. “Hope you enjoy your food.”

“Not as much as I would’ve enjoyed eating you up, baby,” Jeonghan leans in to whisper in Jihoon’s ear as he swipes his card in the card-reader, making the younger of them shudder. Jihoon’s hand reaches up to grab ahold of Jeonghan’s shoulder to keep himself upright. He soon gains back the strength in his legs and lets go of Jeonghan with red cheeks.

Jeonghan pulls away just as the sound notifies him that the pay has gone through, and he reaches over to take his tray. Just as he’s about to wish the embarrassed Jihoon a good day, it is the man himself that stops him.

“You free today?” He says slowly, eyeing Jeonghan with an intensity that makes him _very_ needy.

“After work, yeah.”

“Good. I’ll come by later. Need to give our customers the best service possible after all.” Jihoon smirks and winks, before he turns around to chat up his co-worker with the squishy cheeks, that now was looking at him with wide, curious eyes.

As Jeonghan sat down next to Seokmin, who was happily munching away on his fast food, he smirked.

He really couldn’t wait until later this afternoon.

-

“Mmh,” Jihoon groans into Jeonghan’s ear, from underneath him. “Faster, faster, daddy, please.”

“Of course, baby boy,” Jeonghan announces as he plants a kiss on Jihoon’s cheek, and his hips starts moving quicker. Jihoon’s breath gets more rigid, airier, and as Jeonghan thrusts into him he can’t help but enjoy the sight under him.

Because _damn_ , is Jihoon a sight – his black hair is disheveled, and his mouth hangs open, the sensation too much for him to keep it closed. His cheeks are flushed a deep red that stretches down his neck. His eyes are closed, probably from the sheer pleasure of their activities. Something in Jeonghan grows when he realizes that _he_ is the reason why Jihoon is a mess.

A hot mess.

“Don’t come before me, baby boy,” Jeonghan voices as he hears the change in Jihoon’s moans, a change that tells him that Jihoon is close to coming undone. “You hear that?”

“Fuck, okay, yes daddy,” Jihoon moans out from out of him, and his hands take a hard hold of the sheets underneath him, as if that was the only thing keeping him from coming at the very moment.

Because Jeonghan likes teasing Jihoon, he dives his hips in harder this time, something that seems to hit just the right spot, as the younger lets out a scream in pleasure and arches his back up from the mattress.

“So good when you listen to me, making daddy proud of you,” Jeonghan says in between fast thrusts, as he watches Jihoon’s knuckles turn white as he holds on onto the sheets, trying his best not to come right there and then. “I’m gonna come soon, you feel so good, making me feel so good.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jihoon mumbles on repeat, the dirty talk making him come closer to the climax. His eyes are watery, and Jeonghan knows him well enough now that he knows that Jihoon wants to come so bad.

Thankfully for Jihoon, it only takes Jeonghan a few more thrusts before he comes inside of the younger, and Jihoon follows soon after, screaming Jeonghan’s name as he comes down from his high.

Jeonghan pulls out from Jihoon and tumbles down onto the mattress with a ‘thump’. Jihoon is still lying in the same place, his stomach dirty from the come.

Despite being out of breath, Jeonghan manages to grab one of his shirts that just a while ago had been on his form, but that now was lying on the floor. He uses it to clean himself and Jihoon off as much as he could, before he throws it back onto the wooden-floor again again.

A silence engulfs the room, only disturbed by deep breaths from Jeonghan and Jihoon as they both tried their best to get enough air back into their lungs.

“There's something that I've been wanting to ask you,” Jeonghan begins as soon as his breathing is back to normal. Jihoon, that's still panting next to him, turns around to look at him.

“Ask away.”

“What do you want the money for?” Jeonghan asks, and Jihoon's eyes widen at the question. “I mean, if you got something special you want rearranged I can fix it, I have contacts you know.”

“I know you do. But this is something I want to get myself,” Jihoon explains, and pulls the blanket over his chest.

“What's ‘this’?”

“To become a singer,” Jihoon replies simply, and now it's Jeonghan's eyes that widen. “I need money to buy the right equipment, so I can start posting some songs on YouTube. Get the word out, y'know. I love writing songs and I love to sing. It's my biggest dream to become known for my songs.”

Jeonghan looks at him, his mouth open in surprise and awe; Jihoon looks the most passionate that Jeonghan has ever seen him so far, and he would almost say that his eyes are _sparkling._

“Since it's my dream, I don't want to reach it the easy way. I want to earn it, you know? The way there might be difficult, but it's also something worth experiencing.” Jihoon finishes, and sighs contentedly.

“I see,” Jeonghan replies, his mind blank of other words to say.

“That's how it is,” Jihoon summarizes, and he chuckles - a nice sound that, for some reason, brings ease to Jeonghan. “I'm sorry if this is weird, telling all about this to my so-called Sugar Daddy.”

“Oh,” Jeonghan blinks in realization - he hadn't even thought about the fact that Jihoon doesn’t see him as anyone special. He doesn't really see Jihoon like someone that he just sleeps with anymore; he thinks of Jihoon as someone that he enjoys being close to and that he likes spending time with.

He had completely forgotten that Jihoon just saw him and this whole situation as a way to make money.

“It's fine,” Jeonghan continues, trying not to let the fact that his heart dropped in his chest show on his face. “I was the one who asked you after all.”

“Okay,” Jihoon replies simply, and the silence falls around them once more. Jeonghan pulls his blanket up over himself further, the cool air coming from the air conditioner making him shiver.

“What about you?” Jihoon asks, and Jeonghan turns around to look at him.

“Hm?”

“Why are you doing this?” Jihoon is looking at him with genuine curiosity, and Jeonghan feels incredibly exposed; and not because of the fact that he’s still naked underneath the blanket from their earlier activities.

“Because I like this. I like sex. And you’re hot and willing to do this with me,” Jeonghan replies, trying not to stumble over his words, not knowing why he feels butterflies build up in his stomach at the way that Jihoon is gazing at him.

“Huh,” Jihoon lets out, and stares at him with a look that shows that he’s surprised, but also amused. “But why me out of all people? With your looks and your money, you could probably get anyone in your hold.”

“Yeah, I probably could,” Jeonghan agrees, knowing fully well what power he has through his position as a CEO. “But when I saw you in the cashier at the fast food place I just felt like I wanted to know you better in more _mature_ ways. And honestly,” Jeonghan takes a small break to add effect, and Jihoon chuckles at the action. “I feel like that won’t change in a while.”

“Well, I don’t really mind, I guess,” Jihoon starts, running a hand through his black locks. “Thank you for being interested in me though, even though I’m not really anyone special. Feels great to have a rich and famous man all fired up because of you.”

Jeonghan laughs, and playfully hits Jihoon’s arm lightly, making Jihoon laugh at him; the fact that Jeonghan is the one that made him laugh makes his heart do summersaults in his chest, and he wishes he would laugh more, let the sound resonate through out the building more often.

“It feels good to be all fired up for you as well,” Jeonghan says, and a hand moves to stroke Jihoon’s cheek. “You’re such a good sugar baby, you make me feel so good.”

“Glad I’m doing well,” Jihoon adds, and he leans into Jeonghan’s touch. Jeonghan wants to bask in it, wants to feel Jihoon lean against him in a way that’s more intimate than the sex that they had a few times each week, but Jihoon soon pulls away from Jeonghan’s touch. Jeonghan finds himself missing it.

“Let’s go to sleep now,” Jihoon says and lets his head drop onto the pillow. Jeonghan somehow feels weird, almost disappointed, that their conversation is coming to an end, but he realizes that it’s getting late, and that they both need to be up early tomorrow.

“Yeah. Goodnight, Hoonie,” Jeonghan voices, and he watches Jihoon say it back to him and watches as he closes his eyes. He looks peaceful when he’s trying to sleep, and Jeonghan finds himself smiling at the scene.

Before he falls asleep that night, Jeonghan notices that they’re closer to each other than usual; Jihoon’s body warmth is radiating onto him. It’s comfortable and soothing, and it is what brings him to sleep.

-

It's when he wakes up the next morning and looks at Jihoon next to him, in deep sleep, but a warm, soft smile on his face that he realizes, for the first time, that something truly is _off._

His heart beats quicker and the breathing gets harder. It's as if the man next to him is taking his breath away.

Jeonghan admits that he has had the same type of relationship with a few other men before Jihoon, but he had never felt like this when it came to them. He had never felt so _happy_ to have them close.

Jihoon must feel Jeonghan's gaze on him, because he wakes up and catches his gaze. Their eyes meet.

“Good morning,” Jihoon says with a husky voice, the words dripping with sleepiness. The warm smile is still on his lips, still making its very beautiful presence known. His brown eyes are forming crescents, showing that his smile is _genuine_ in the way that it reaches his eyes.

All in all, Jihoon looks ethereal.

And Jeonghan wants to scream in frustration. His heart is beating too goddamn fast.

When Jihoon chuckles, probably at Jeonghan’s stunned face, Jeonghan realizes;

He's screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 out of 4 done! I do hope you all liked it!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! The next chapter is being worked on, and my own guess is that it will be up in 2/3 weeks! 
> 
> Until then, I hope all of you will be well!!


	2. you got me so well

“I need help,” Jeonghan admits, and Joshua chuckles on the other side of the table.

If Joshua wasn’t his platonic soulmate and the only one who knew Jeonghan better than he knew himself, he would make him run right now.

“This isn’t a joking matter, Shua,” Jeonghan whines as another chuckle escapes Joshua’s lips. “I’m serious.”

“I know, Hannie, it’s just,” Joshua begins, and his chuckles stop and turns into a genuine smile, the one that makes Jeonghan feel calm no matter what the situation is. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this _in love_ with someone. It’s honestly really interesting.”

“It’s interesting, seeing me in pain like this?” Jeonghan mutters, and Joshua just rolls his eyes at him.

“ _No_. It’s interesting to hear that someone got the Yoon Jeonghan, known playboy, to fall flat on his face for someone.” Joshua teases, but there’s honesty in his voice, an honesty that Jeonghan appreciates, even in moments like this.

“Oh, shut up,” Jeonghan replies, as he puts his chin down on the cool café table and pouts.

“Sorry, Hannie,” Joshua apologizes, before he sends Jeonghan a look that’s soft and caring. “Have you tried to tell him what you feel?”

“I can’t do that,” Jeonghan exclaimed, and it looks like Joshua’s about to protest, but Jeonghan manages to continue before he has a chance. “I promised him that there wouldn’t be any feelings attached. I promised, Shua. I can’t just tell him that, ‘oh wait, you know what, I think I love you and I want to do this with you as more than just fuckbuddies.”

“You love him?” Joshua asks, with a teasing tone appearing in his voice. Jeonghan feels himself tense up and his cheeks go warm.

He hadn’t even thought about the fact that he _might_ love Jihoon. 

Something that burns warm in his stomach tells him that he does.

“Shua,” Jeonghan whines, and his best friend just laughs at him again.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, enough teasing,” Joshua says, but Jeonghan is not quite sure he believes him. “Anyway, if telling him straight up is out of the question, what about you show him?”

“What? How?” Jeonghan asks and puts his face up from the surface of the table to put it in the palm of his hand.

“What about,” Joshua begins, and he uses a spoon to make circles in his half-full cup of coffee. “you show an interest in _him_ , like in him as a person, and not his body? You could ask him if he would accompany you to like… I guess you can’t say dates because that would give it away, but ask if he wants to hangout? Show him that you want to get to know him, as more than someone that he meets to fuck.”

“But I promised him that there would be no feelings attached.”

“Yeah, but you couldn’t have known that it would end like this, could you?” Joshua asks, and Jeonghan shakes his head – the other men that Jeonghan had made a deal with had never had any feelings attached to the sex; it was just plain pleasure. “Then it’s not like you lied.”

“Really? I bet he’s going to think that though.”

“Maybe, who knows? But it wasn’t like it was intentional,” Joshua explains as he uses the spoon to stir around in his coffee once more. “Anyway, I really think you should at least think about showing him how you feel. Take him out and hang out with him. Spend more time with him than just having sex. If he doesn’t have the same kind of feelings as you do, you'll notice.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Jeonghan replies. He does think that Joshua has got a some point – he does want to get closer to Jihoon, both because of the fact that he’s an interesting person and because Jeonghan is kind of in love with him. And it would be fun to hang out with him too.

And, Jeonghan thinks, It’s not like he’s got anything to lose, anyway.

“I’ll think about it,” is the answer Joshua gets, making his best friend smile from across the table.

“Good, that’s all I was hoping for anyway,” Joshua says, and takes a sip of his coffee, before they start talking about another subject.

The rest of the day with Joshua is spent talking about work, Jihoon, Joshua’s new apartment, Vernon and Seungkwan, food and parties.

When Jeonghan leaves the café, waving goodbye to his best friend with a promise to at least think about his advice, it feels like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders.

-

Jeonghan thinks about the words that Joshua left him with, and he decides that he wants to give it a try.

After trying his best to search up a good first hangout ( _date_ ) spot, he decides to take Jihoon to the arcade.

When Jihoon asks him why he’s inviting him, Jeonghan replies that it is because he wants Jihoon to accompany him there, but it's an obvious lie - Jeonghan had never in his life entered an arcade before this day, and he weren't interested in these types of games in the slightest. He was sure that Jihoon realized this as well, but he didn't speak up on it.

The moment they enter the huge game hall, something in Jihoon’s gaze changes. It’s like his eyes are sparkling, as he takes in the huge building, filled with game machines from wall to wall, the loud music making it difficult to even think straight.

It doesn’t take long until he speeds up and sits down in front of a car-racing game that currently wasn’t occupied. He pats the seat next to him, sending Jeonghan a look that makes the older realize that he’s challenging him.

Jeonghan has never been one to back down from a fight, so he sits down and puts his hands down on the controller.

He ends up losing that game though, but before long, he and Jihoon find other games to play – Jihoon is practically shining through out the whole arcade visit, even during the few times that he loses to Jeonghan at one of the games. He looks like he’s truly having fun, and Jeonghan can’t help but smile too, when he sees the happiness radiating from him.

They play for hours without stop, and they’re both content when they exit the hall.

“I can’t believe you suck that much at battle games,” Jihoon laughed, and despite Jihoon laughing at Jeonghan’s bad playing, the latter finds himself laughing along.

“I’m not bad, you’re just too good!” Jeonghan argues back, and he fights the butterflies that has been playing inside of his stomach all day. 

“I guess that’s one way to see it,” Jihoon replies, and Jeonghan laughs. Jihoon is way too cute.

They fall in silence, and as they walk the long way to Jihoon’s home, Jeonghan can’t help but notice Jihoon’s hands.

Jihoon’s hands are quite small with thin fingers. They look really soft, and as it’s swinging as Jihoon walks, Jeonghan finds himself wanting to hold his hand.

He wants to hold Jihoon’s hand.

They come to a stop in front of a traffic light, as the busy traffic drives past them. The sun is starting to set over the big city, and the sky is a beautiful orange.

Jihoon is looking straight ahead, probably lost in his own thoughts, but he does tense up as he feels something against his hand. It’s Jeonghan’s hand, that’s making its way down to his. Jihoon just stares as Jeonghan’s fingers fill the spot in between his own.

Holding Jihoon’s hand is warm and soft, just like Jeonghan thought it would be. Jeonghan thinks that his own fingers fit perfectly in between Jihoon’s, and he finds that he wants to hold them all the time.

The light turns green, showing that it’s okay to pass the road. Jihoon, who so far had been staring at their intertwined hands, now starts to move, his hand squeezing Jeonghan’s.

Jeonghan squeezes it back and he can see a hint of a smile on Jihoon’s lips.

Their hands never leave the other’s hold during the whole way home. And as Jeonghan wishes Jihoon a good-night and thanks him for a great day outside of his apartment, he can't help but think that this was an amazing first hangout.

-

“You look happier nowadays, sir,” Seokmin says, and he sends Jeonghan one of his very famous bright smiles.

“I do?” Jeonghan asks, genuinely surprised at the comment that Seokmin lets out from seemingly out of nowhere.

They were sitting in one of the larger work rooms in the building, trying their hardest to come up with ideas for a new client’s music video when Seokmin had let the comment out, and Jeonghan looked over from his laptop, that currently was showing a mood board for a dark concept, to stare at his co-worker with wide eyes.

“Yeah, you do,” Seokmin reassures once more. The bright smile on his lips is enough to make Jeonghan believe that what he’s saying is true.

“How does it show?” Jeonghan asks, because even if the smile could make him believe in even the most unbelievable things, he does feel like he wants to know in just what ways he looks happier.

“Well,” Seokmin begins, looking over at Jeonghan has he answers. “First of all, you do smile a whole lot more than you usually do. You also laugh a lot more. I don’t know how to explain it, but you also glow? It’s like happiness is radiating from you.”

“That sounds abstract.”

“It is abstract,” Seokmin laughs. “But I do mean it. You look happier now. And I’m glad to see you like this. I know all of us employees are.”

“Really?” Jeonghan asks in surprise, even though he ends up wanting to hit himself in the face at just how much he sounded like a teenager in love.

“Yeah.”

“Thank you, really.” Jeonghan says, and he’s genuinely thankful about the fact that his staff cares about him. Jeonghan can’t fathom that he’s surrounded by such amazing people.

One of this amazing people being Jihoon, and a mental picture of the younger man flashes by his mind. It makes him realize what his co-worker mean.

It's been a while since he last felt this happy.

- 

“For you,” Jeonghan says, as he holds a bouquet of red, vibrant roses out for Jihoon to take. The other looks at him with wide eyes.

“Really?” Jihoon voices in surprise, but still reaches over to take a hold of the flowers. “What for?”

“Can’t I give my baby boy some flowers that matches his beauty?” Jeonghan replies as smoothly as he can, but on the inside, he’s cursing because that was _way_ too cheesy.

The things this man makes him do.

“I guess,” Jihoon answers simply, but Jeonghan can see the small happiness that’s showing in his eyes.

It makes him happy; being able to make Jihoon glad like this. He wishes he could do it all the time.

Maybe someday, he'll get the chance?

“Well, welcome in, I guess,” Jihoon says as he moves away from the doorframe leading into his small apartment, giving Jeonghan a first look of the place that Jihoon called his home. It’s indeed small and a bit cramped, but it does look real cosy – the furniture look comfortable, and it’s decorated in a way that is very welcoming.

Even if this wasn’t anything compared to the luxurious apartment that Jeonghan lived in, he found himself liking the apartment more than he probably should for a rich CEO.

“It’s not much, and not even worth half as much as your place,” Jihoon replies, as if reading Jeonghan’s mind. “But it’s home. And I hope you can make yourself comfortable.”

“No doubt about it that I can,” Jeonghan replies as he walks into the small hallway. As he takes off his shoes, Jihoon makes his way into what appears to be the kitchen. Left alone in the hallway, Jeonghan decides to go to the left, towards what looks like Jihoon’s combined living room and bedroom.

Somehow it feels almost intimate, that Jihoon invites him into his home like this.

“Sorry for making you wait,” Jihoon says as he enters the living room, and to Jeonghan’s surprise he’s put the roses in a vase of glass and puts it down on the sofa table. The fact that he puts the roses on display in his home makes something warm spread in Jeonghan’s chest, the same feeling he always gets around Jihoon, the feeling that he has learned to love by now.

“It’s okay,” Jeonghan replies dumbly, his mind blank of anything else to say. Jihoon sends him a look, but doesn’t speak a word, as he continues to arrange the flowers in the vase.

Jeonghan just watches him work away, making sure that the whole bouquet is looking the best it possibly can as it stands on his table. He looks stunning as he works; his cheeks still stained a rosy pink and a small smile making an appearance on his soft lips.  

It feels so warm to look at him, as if Jihoon’s the sun and his brightness is making Jeonghan hot. Even when he’s doing something simple like this…

Jihoon turns around once he’s content with how the roses look, and he sends Jeonghan a smile. “So… What do you want to do? I don’t have a gaming console or anything.”

He trails off, and Jeonghan takes it upon himself to look through Jihoon’s apartment; Jihoon is right on the fact that he doesn’t own a lot of stuff that they could do together – he does own a tv, but it would feel weird to come here just to watch currently airing shows. His eyes soon land on something that catches his interest though.

A keyboard.

“You own a keyboard?” Jeonghan asks, as his eyes studies the instrument standing against the wall on the other side of the small room. Jihoon’s gaze follows Jeonghan’s to the instrument, and he nods absentmindedly.

“Yeah, I do,” Jihoon replies. “I use it to make songs, or just play when I’m bored.”

A beat passes.

“Do you want to teach me how to play?” Jeonghan asks, the instrument intriguing to him; but there’s also something about the thought of them sitting close together, as Jihoon’s hands hover of Jeonghan’s to teach him the right chords that makes Jeonghan’s heart skip a beat.

“Ah, you want to?” Jihoon asks, his voice one of surprise. “I’ve never taught anyone how to play before, so I don’t know if I’m any good or not, but I can try to teach you if it’s okay.”

“Baby boy, you’re most likely an amazing teacher,” Jeonghan teases, as he leans closer to Jihoon and blows warm air over the younger’s neck, making him shiver. “Although I would love for you to punish the lovely student that is your daddy.”

Jihoon laughs at the comment. “Do you want to learn how to play or have sex?”

“Both,” Jeonghan replies, earning him a funny look from Jihoon. “But I want to learn how to play first.”

“Got it,” Jihoon replies, and he and Jeonghan leaves their seats on the couch to sit down on the chair in front of the instrument.

Due to the size of the chair, Jihoon and Jeonghan sits close to each other, their arms and legs touching. Jeonghan doesn’t mean to be a sap, but it’s like he can feel his soul ascending whenever they touch. 

“Okay, so do you know any chords on the keyboard?” Jihoon asks as a first question, and Jeonghan shakes his head.

“No.”

“Okay, then let’s start from the beginning,” Jihoon says, and he moves his hand up to the keys on the keyboard and rests his fingers on their surfaces. “To start off, chords are made up of certain keys being pressed together at the same time. The keys are named after what note they take while pressed, and it goes all the way from A to G. The keys on the left are the darkest, while the ones on the right are the lightest, and the rest are somewhere in between these tones.”

Jeonghan tries his best to listen, he really does. But he finds his mind wander off, as he puts all of his attention onto Jihoon’s fingers.

The same thin fingers that Jeonghan's very own fit perfectly in between. The same fingers that Jeonghan's hand had hold when they went to the arcade. The same fingers that made him feel so good whenever they were wrapped around his-  

“Jeonghan?” Jihoon asks, his voice dripping with something between annoyance and worry. “Are you even listening to me?”

He doesn't want to admit that he didn't, so he looks around to find something that would change the subject. It doesn't take long for him to find something that he's curious about.

“Is that a video-camera?” Jeonghan asks instead, and he sees how Jihoon’s brows furrow at the question. As he looks over to the camera sitting on a tripod on top of the keyboard though, a look of realization passes by his face.

“Ah, yeah. It is.”

“Is that the one you bought using the money from our deal?” Jeonghan asks, and before Jihoon even replies, he knows that he’s right – something about the shy and almost proud smile that forms on Jihoon’s lips confirms it.

“Yeah, it is.” Jihoon admits, and he doesn’t meet Jeonghan’s gaze as he talks. “I actually bought it a few weeks ago. It works really well. I bought a microphone and a stand for it too.”

“You did?” Jeonghan questions curiously, and Jihoon nods.

“Mmh,” Jihoon says slowly, before he suddenly stands up from the small chair. Jeonghan finds himself missing the warmth of his skin on his own. “I can go get it, it’s in the cabinet.”

As Jihoon opens the cabinet next to the couch, the microphone is visible. It definitely looks real and like the ones that the professionals use when they record their songs.

“It works really well,” Jihoon says as he takes out the microphone along with the stand to show it off properly to Jeonghan. “I have posted a few videos on YouTube recently, and I’ve received some good feedback, you know, people saying that the sound and the quality of the video in general is good.”

Something bubbled up in Jeonghan’s chest, something that he usually felt around Vernon, or when Joshua finally confessed to his crush – it was a feeling of pride, that was making his insides warm and fluffy. Watching Jihoon explain this, his dream, his hobby, with so much passion, with sparkling eyes and a soft smile on his lips… It made him feel so proud of him.

If someone deserves to reach their dream, it’s definitely Lee Jihoon.

Instead of telling him all this though, Jeonghan winks at Jihoon suggestively. “Do you know what other kinds of videos you could film with your camera?”

Jihoon’s eyes get wide at the comment, before he softens up and laughs. After putting back the microphone into the cabinet, he walks up towards Jeonghan, and places himself in his lap. Jihoon’s brown eyes are dark and hooded, his lips formed into a smirk.

“Well, daddy wasn’t listening to my lesson anyway,” Jihoon whispers into Jeonghan’s ear, and grinds down on his lap, making the latter let out a low groan. “Guess daddy’s mind was too occupied with thoughts of him being inside of me.”

Before Jeonghan gets a chance to reply, their lips are pressed together, in a way that is more than familiar now, the keyboard forgotten. 

-

When he gets home that day, Jeonghan searches up Lee Jihoon on YouTube. His channel name isn’t the first one to pop up as the results come up, but he _is_ on the first page.

Jeonghan doesn’t know why he feels nervous when he sees the icon; a picture of Jihoon looking into the camera, his black hair slicked back and a hint of a smile on his lips. He hesitates for a while, before he clicks on the link, that redirects him to the YouTube channel of the very familiar man.

As he clicks into the first video, and the most recent one, he is within seconds astound; the song is, according to the title of the video, called ‘Simple’, and according to the description, it’s written and composed by none other than Jihoon itself. It’s a very strong song, full of emotion, which is showcased by Jihoon’s voice; it’s raw and so beautiful to listen to – he sings as if it was the only thing he did all day, with a voice that left a deep impression on him.

As soon as the song is over, Jeonghan finds himself pressing replay, and Jihoon's beautiful voice fills the room once more. Jeonghan sighed happily, as he closed his eyes and took in the song in all it's glory.

The man that he had fallen for really was amazing. He was so lucky.

-

Walking inside of SVT Burgers would be anything but normal the next time Jeonghan steps his foot inside the restaurant.

Because the first thing he sees is someone holding Jihoon – _his Jihoon_ – close, rubbing his back up and down and smiling happily.

It’s the redhead with the squishy cheeks, the one who’s presence always is close to Jihoon whenever Jeonghan enters the fast food restaurant. The one who Jeonghan had made a note in his mind to avoid, because he looks a _bit_ too happy to touch Jihoon.

The moment that Seokmin (who, once again, had suggested a late lunch at this fast-food place) went up to the cashier, they pull away. Instead of Jihoon making his way over to the cashier, the red-head moves to take Seokmin’s order.

Jeonghan’s eyes follow Jihoon’s form, as he takes a dishcloth and moves to clean one of the tables that just a few moments ago had been occupied by customers. As the dishcloth hits the table, and Jihoon moves his hand in circles on the surface to get all the stains away, Jeonghan feels himself move towards him.

Something inside of him was driving him forward, a feeling that made his heart drop in his stomach. He was quite sure what he was feeling was jealousy, and it was growing like a black hole inside of him. It had been years since Jeonghan last felt jealous, so he had almost forgotten how it felt.

It wasn't a nice feeling.

He comes to a stop in front of Jihoon, and the younger smiles when he notices him. It’s soon fading away though, as he notices the tense look on the CEO’s face.

“Is anything wrong, Jeonghan?”

“When is your break?”

Jihoon blinks, before he looks over at the clock, and then back to him. He shrugs. “It’s in half an hour, but if you want to, I can take it now. Things are pretty calm around here, anyway.”

“Great,” Jeonghan replies, and as Jihoon goes to leave the dishrag in the sink, Jeonghan goes over to Seokmin, whose waiting for his order. He looks at him with questioning eyes.

“Aren’t you going to order?”

“Later. My friend has his break now, so I thought I’d talk to him first.”

“Okay. I’ll wait here, I guess,” Seokmin says, and nods. “Have fun.”

“Thank you, I will,” Jeonghan replies. Jihoon is waiting for him next to the door leading to the staff room, and he tells Jeonghan that they can talk in there.

Jeonghan nods but doesn’t really pay that much attention to the situation at hand. All that he can focus on is the jealousy that’s growing bigger in his chest – that, and the want to make Jihoon aware that he belongs to _him._

They enter the room, and as soon as Jeonghan notices that they’re the only ones in here and as soon as Jihoon closes the door, he presses Jihoon up against the wall. Jihoon takes a sharp breath.

“Such a naughty boy you are,” Jeonghan whispers into his ear. Jihoon shivers and tried to hold back a moan but failed. “Have you decided daddy isn't enough for you?”

“That's not it!” Jihoon voices out from under him, eyes widening as Jeonghan's eyes got darker.

“Hmph, I don't like your attitude, baby boy,” Jeonghan's leg pressed up against Jihoon's crotch, and another moan escaped his lips. “Let me make it clear to you and everyone else that you belong to me.”

Without waiting for a reply, Jeonghan's lips soon touched the soft skin on Jihoon's neck. He nibbled, bit and sucked until he was certain that it would leave a dark hickey. He continued and left more and more marks against the younger’s skin, moving down towards his chest.

Jihoon’s knees were shaking, and he held onto Jeonghan's shoulders as to not fall the ground.

Jeonghan's hands finds the buttons of his uniform shirt and it's off of him quickly, leaving his chest bare for Jeonghan's lips to explore.

“Hng, daddy, please,” Jihoon mumbles from underneath him as Jeonghan's lips play with his nipple. Jeonghan mouth leaves Jihoon’s nipple with a ‘plop’, and he looks up at him with dark eyes.

Jihoon shivers at the gaze.

“You've been really naughty, you know,” Jeonghan says as he stares into Jihoon’s eyes. “You will get the punishment you deserve, baby boy.”

Before Jihoon could reply, Jeonghan presses his lips against his and kisses him hard. His tongue sneaks into his mouth, and moves against the roof of Jihoon’s mouth. As Jihoon groans into him, one of Jeonghan’s hands sneaks down to open up the buttons of Jihoon’s black pants, before pulling them down to his ankles, along with his underwear, leaving the younger bare underneath him. Jihoon shivers as the cool air from the air conditioner inside the staff room hits his hardened member.

Jeonghan pulls away to put his mouth against the younger’s ear, one of his hands grabbing Jihoon’s cock. “I bet you would’ve liked it if this was the red-headed man you work with. Bet it would feel better for you? Bet that’s who you masturbate to,” Jeonghan’s hand was moving up and down on Jihoon’s member, and he’s already leaking from the touch. Jihoon’s breath is rigid, and Jeonghan pulls extra hard to tease, making the younger bite his lips.

“I don’t, daddy, I p-promise,” Jihoon lets out through hard breaths, trying his best to focus on the conversation and not on Jeonghan’s hand making him feel _so_ good. Jeonghan laughs, but it’s void of any humor, the dark hole inside of him still consuming his thoughts.

“It’s not nice to lie, baby boy,” Jeonghan says, and he stops his hand motions, making Jihoon whine from under him. 

“I’m not,” Jihoon lets out, as his hips move upwards in an attempt to grind against something, to feel something to take the edge of, without avail. “I think, _oh please,_ I think about d-daddy.”

Jeonghan stops completely, the smirk that was on his face earlier replaced with a surprised look on his face. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Jihoon admits, and his hand moves towards his own cock, but Jeonghan slaps it away.

“What do you think about, baby boy?” Jeonghan asks, and he feels his heart race in his chest at the mere thought of Jihoon thinking of him when he touched himself, in the privacy of his own home.

“I think about you completely dominating me,” he begins, and he moans as Jeonghan’s hand begins to move again.

“Tell me everything,” Jeonghan begins, and one of his hands go down onto his own jeans, that suddenly feels too tight. He opens them up, before his hand moves inside his boxers to take out his hard member.

“I think about you taking me to your office,” Jihoon starts as Jeonghan’s hands move on both his own and Jihoon’s cock. “Locking the door after me, before you start to kiss me roughly. You take off my clothes, but you still keep yours on. You move me onto your desk, laying me down on the back. You whisper in my ear that you want to devour me, before you go down on me and eat me out. I’m about to come, you pull away and as I’m a mess, you just watch me for a while before smirking, and opens up your own pants and enters me. You fuck me hard, as your body is almost lying on mine. You fuck me so hard so I can see stars when I close my eyes.”

Jeonghan is moaning as he’s imagining the scene in front of him; it feels amazing to touch himself as Jihoon explains, it feels amazing as he watches Jihoon’s lustful eyes.

“You fuck me so hard that we’re both groaning really loudly, so that everyone in your office knows what’s going on. You tell me that I look beautiful and that you want to ruin me. You put two of your fingers inside of my mouth, making me suck on them as you move inside of me. It feels so good, when you do this, it feels so good to know that I’m making you feel good.” Jihoon’s story is getting interrupted by moans more frequently as he explains, showing that he’s close to coming. “You tell me that I’m a slut, your slut, as you fuck me so hard I can’t walk the day afterwards. I come first, all over you and myself, but you make me move on your dick, as you haven’t reached your high yet. And I’m still so sensitive that I’m almost crying at the touch, but you tell me to hurry up, but when I’m only whimpering you grab a hold of my hips and thrust into me hard until you come.”

“ _Ohhh,_ yes,” Jeonghan moans, and he can feel his voice getting a little pitchy. He’s also close to coming, but decides that the fun can't be over yet, so he lets go of his and Jihoon’s cock.

The confession might’ve made up for a bit of Jihoon's naughtiness, but Jeonghan still need to punish him.

Jihoon is a mess of please and fuck me, when Jeonghan tells him to turn around. He complies, and he puts his hands against the wall of the staff room as he feels Jeonghan enter him from behind.

“Daddy is proud of you for telling me that,” Jeonghan says as he begins to move inside of Jihoon, a tight fit that he’s gotten so used to these last couple of months. It still feels amazing, and he groans at the sensation. “However, I still need to show the people that you’re mine to devour.”

He pushes forward hard, and Jihoon almost screams from pleasure, but Jeonghan’s hand is against his mouth. He doesn’t want to grab too much attention on what they’re doing in the staff room, his hand servicing as a way to make the sound quieter.

He pulls back before thrusting forward just as hard again, his hand silencing another scream from Jihoon. He moves two of his fingers into Jihoon’s warm mouth, and Jihoon doesn’t need any explanation – he starts sucking on them, moving his tongue against the skin of Jeonghan’s fingers as Jeonghan continues to pull in and out inside of him.

Soon, Jihoon shivers and he comes all over the wall of the staffroom, and Jeonghan follows him soon after, coming inside of him.

As they pull away, they’re both breathing heavily. Jihoon moves to put on his uniform again and fix his hair, and Jeonghan puts on his pants again, before moving to clean off the wall. He finds some wet tissues, that he throws away in the trash after making sure that no sign of Jihoon’s cum is left, tainting the pale walls.

“Fuck,” Jihoon says, as he catches his own reflection in a mirror that’s hanging on a wall in the room. His fingers move slowly over the marks that are slowly getting darker, the marks in the shape of a certain pair of lips. “How am I supposed to hide this?”

“The thing is, you’re not supposed to,” Jeonghan chuckles, earning himself a glare from the younger. He moves behind him, and puts his arms around his smaller frame. “I told you, you would get punished for making me jealous.”

“That wasn’t even my intention though,” Jihoon explains, as he tries his best to cover up the marks on his neck, but to no avail.

“Maybe not,” Jeonghan replies, before burying his face in the nape of Jihoon’s neck. It’s warm, and he feels sleepy.

 “We should go. My break is over now,” Jihoon says, but he doesn’t try to move. They stand there, in silence for a few seconds, just basking in the warmth of one another, before Jeonghan leaves the comfort of Jihoon’s neck to stand up straight.

“Yeah.”

As soon as they get out of the staffroom, Jeonghan’s eyes trail over to Seokmin’s figure, who’s eating his fries while scrolling around on his phone. He looks up, probably feeling Jeonghan’s gaze on him, and smiles at him. Jeonghan smiles back and tries to keep his laugh under bay.

_Seokmin is not suspecting a thing._

When Jeonghan moves to the cashier to order, Jihoon is the one standing there, and he smiles playfully at Jeonghan as he stops in front of him.

It’s a smile that Jeonghan knows means a lot more than what it looks like; something along the lines of “I can’t believe we just did that” and “no one is noticing whoa” are the phrases Jeonghan would use to describe the meaning of the tug of the lips. It looks almost a bit impressed and excited.

“The usual?” The voice that just a few moments ago was moaning at his touch, asks softly.

Jeonghan smiles back.

“You know it.”

- 

Somewhere, along the course of whatever this mess they called their relationship was, Jihoon had gotten more comfortable with Jeonghan. So comfortable that he would reach for his touch, that Jeonghan would find that Jihoon was the one that initiated the contact.

Holding hands was one of those things. Jeonghan had developed the habit of reaching for Jihoon’s hand recently, ever since their visit to the arcade. It was soft, and holding hands was something so simple, but still something that felt so intimate. He found that he loved it a lot, and that it was something he craved for.

Jeonghan hadn’t been sure if Jihoon enjoyed holding hands with him, or if he just went with it; that was until one of his visits to Jihoon’s apartment. They had only been doing something so simple as watching a movie on tv ( _it had been a comedy, but Jeonghan had been too focused on the man next to him to pay attention at the jokes_ ) when he had felt how Jihoon’s hand fell on his softly. He hadn’t really reacted in any way, scared that it would make Jihoon’s touch that he craved _so much_  disappear. It seemed to work though, as Jihoon took it as a sign that it was okay. He had moved his fingers into the spaces between Jeonghan’s fingers.

They had spent the rest of the movie with locked fingers, and thumbs drawing circles on the other’s soft skin. 

Another thing that Jeonghan had noticed was that Jihoon seemed to be closer to him; no matter if they stood up or were seated, he was close enough that their skin was touching. The touch was warm and sent almost sparks throughout Jeonghan’s body, and he leaned in to the touch sometimes, but never too much to give away his true feelings.

He knew that Jihoon used to stare at him with a small smile on his face when he thought Jeonghan couldn’t see too – he tried not to move, tried not to show that he _knew_ , so that the younger’s attention could stay on him. He loved knowing that Jihoon stared at him, taking in his features.

Jeonghan found himself loving the ways that Jihoon was warming up to him. And he hoped that it wouldn’t end anytime soon.

  
-

One day, after an especially nice and long session, Jeonghan wakes up in the middle of the night. As he turns to look over at the clock, it was soon after 2 AM. Usually, he would be happy to go back to sleep, but now the person beside him kept his attention.

Jihoon looks incredibly comfortable next to Jeonghan, where he slept; he slept close enough for Jeonghan to feel his hot breath tickle his neck, close enough for him to notice every small detail on his face – but despite all that, it didn’t feel enough. Jeonghan found himself wanting him closer.

With a heart beating out of what he presumed was nervousness and with careful movements, he moved his arm to Jihoon’s form and wrapped it around his waist, before pulling him closer. The moment he feels Jihoon’s soft head fall on his chest, his heart skips a beat.

It feels like it was meant to be, holding him like this, like this was what he was born to do. When Jihoon moves in his sleep and cuddles closer to Jeonghan, he feels a fond smile grow on his lips – the same fond smile that has found its way into most of the days he spends with Jihoon, into most of the moments where he wishes Jihoon could stay a little bit longer and they could be something more than what this is.

Jeonghan soon feels the tenseness leave his body, and he can comfortably bask in the warmth from having the weight of the sleeping Jihoon on his chest, of feeling every breath he takes and lets out, and of feeling the way his black hair tickles his exposed neck.

It feels wonderful.

It isn’t long later that he falls asleep with a smile that he can’t wipe of his face, no matter how hard he tries to.

-

When they wake in the morning, Jihoon is still lying on Jeonghan’s chest. Jeonghan knows he’s awake, but he’s still staying there, cuddling into him.

He probably thinks Jeonghan’s still asleep.

So Jeonghan pretends that he is.

He doesn’t want Jihoon’s touch to fade just yet.

-

“Just tell me ‘I told you so’.”

“I told you so.”

“You don’t even know why you were supposed to say that,” Jeonghan whines, and Joshua just laughs in reply.

“Is it something along the lines of ‘oh, I’m so in love with Jihoon, I’m a mess’?”

“…Fuck you.”

“I think you’re busy doing that with Jihoon to hit up someone else,” Joshua jokes, and Jeonghan just glares at him playfully, before chuckling along.

“You do really know me too well, Shua.”

“I do,” Joshua agrees, and he spins the straw in his lemonade around in circles. “So, how has it been going? Any luck?”

“I don’t know. It does feel like we’re getting closer to each other but,” Jeonghan rests his chin in his hands. “I doubt he has any feelings for me.”

“Oh?” Joshua voices, his face one of surprise. “Why is that?”

“I don’t know. Because he said he’s only in this for the money, I guess?”

“But you were only doing this for the sex at first too, Hannie,” Joshua argues. “Things are different for you, so why wouldn’t they be for him too?”

“I guess you have a point,” Jeonghan adds, and Joshua smirks at him.

“Of course, I do!” Jeonghan laughs at the proud look on Joshua’s face, and he finds himself thinking about how happy he is that he has Joshua in his life. “I’m glad you listened to my advice though and started to hang out with him for real. You seem happier now, somehow.”

“You’re not the first person to tell me that,” Jeonghan chuckles, thinking about to the time Seokmin told him that he looked happier as well.

“Guess that means that it truly shows then,” Joshua smiles softly at Jeonghan, causing the CEO to smile back. “And all because of this Jihoon. You better not lose him, Hannie.”

Just the thought and the mention of Jeonghan losing Jihoon makes him feel nauseous. What would he even do without Jihoon? They might not be together, and Jihoon might not even feel the same for him as Jeonghan felt for him, but the man still meant a lot to Jeonghan.

Losing him was out of the question.

Jeonghan smiles at his best friend, making a promise to himself as he speaks up again.

“I won’t.”

-

“Can I hear you sing?”

Jihoon blinked at the question and turned his head on Jeonghan's shoulder so he could meet his eyes.

“Why?”

“Because I can't help but wonder what your voice sounds like,” Jeonghan says, and he smirks. “When you aren't moaning or talking, that is.”

Jihoon huffed and rolled his eyes, but Jeonghan caught sight of the pink that colored his cheeks.

“Haven’t you watched my videos?” Jihoon replies, as he refuses to meet Jeonghan’s eyes.

“I have,” Jeonghan admits, and Jihoon, startled, quickly turns his head around to look at him with wide eyes. Jeonghan blinks at him in return. “What is it?” 

“You really watched them?”

“Yeah, I did. I watched some,” which is a lie, because Jeonghan has watched every video that the younger has posted, too in love with his voice ( _no matter if it’s in the form of a song or a moan_ ) to stop.

“I didn’t think you actually would do that,” it’s Jihoon’s turn to admit, as he’s still staring at Jeonghan with a surprised look on his face.

“Why not?”

“Well, we’re just… fuckbuddies? If we can even call us that?” Jihoon questions, but instead of trying to think of a better word, he moves on. “I didn’t think you’d actually care enough about me to look that up.”

Something inside of Jeonghan hurts, but instead of trying to hide it, like he usually would, he feels how his mouth move on his own. “Why wouldn’t I care about you?”

“But _why_ would you? You’re the rich CEO of one of the biggest music video companies in the whole country. You can have anyone and basically everything you want. I thought this didn’t have any feelings attached.” Jihoon tries to explain, but he seems flustered, and if Jeonghan wasn’t hurting he would have commented on how cute he looked.

“I know I said that,” Jeonghan begins, before he takes a break – this is _really_ not the time to confess his love to the younger – he knows that would be foolish, knows that that would be weird at this state in time. He does think, however, that some confessions can be made. “but I do care about you, you know. I mean, yeah, a lot of what we’re doing is mainly about sex and making each other feel good, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t care about you as a person. You’re really interesting.”

_And I’m really in love with you._

“Oh,” is the only thing that Jihoon manages to let out at first, a bit speechless at the comment that left the famous man’s mouth. It takes a few moments before Jihoon speaks again, and during those moments, Jeonghan finds himself worried that he said something wrong, that he said too much. “I care about you too, Jeonghan.”

Relief spreads throughout Jeonghan’s system, and he smiles wide, happy to know that they’re at least _somewhat_ moving forward with their weird relationship. “That’s great! Anyway, now that we’ve established that, do I get to hear you sing or not? In real life, I mean.”

Jihoon chuckles, and the sound vibrates throughout Jihoon’s small living room. It sounds lovely. “Oh yeah, right. That’s what we were talking about.”

Jeonghan chuckles along. “Yeah.”

“Fine, I guess I can sing you something, since you _do_ care about me,” Jihoon jokes, and the smile on his face is of the kind that Jeonghan loves – the one that’s a mixture of shy and happy, the one that makes Jeonghan’s own heart skip a beat.

He watches as the younger moves over to the keyboard, that Jeonghan still hasn’t learned how to play ( _they kept on getting distracted_ ), and takes it with him, as he sits down next to Jeonghan again. He places it in his lap and makes sure it’s comfortable, before he turns it on and look up at Jeonghan. “Is there a special song you want me to sing?”

“There is, actually.” Jeonghan admits, and he watches as Jihoon’s interest is peaked at the words. “Could you sing Pinwheel?”

Jihoon takes in a sharp breath, and Jeonghan’s mind immediately goes to the video that Jihoon had uploaded just a couple of days ago onto his YouTube account – Jihoon’s voice had been beautiful, as he sang that even if a long time passed, he’d still be here.

It’s personally one of Jeonghan’s favorites, and he’s lost count of how many times he’s listened to it the last couple of hours.

“Sorry, the fact that you knew about it made me a bit surprised,” Jihoon confesses at Jeonghan’s questioning face, and he chuckles. “I uploaded it just a few days ago, after all.”

“Well, what can I say? I’m your biggest fan,” Jeonghan smirks at him and winks, he even _fucking_ winks, earning himself a soft smile and pink cheeks from Jihoon. The latter puts his fingers down onto the instrument, and before long the familiar melody is being played right in front of him.

It’s even more beautiful in person like this, even more surreal to hear Jihoon’s voice sing the tones in front of him. His voice is ethereal, and it suddenly feels that the videos he uploads on YouTube, and that Jeonghan has spent many hours listening to, doesn’t do it justice.

He closes his eyes, and just listens to the song, and he floats away. His thoughts wander to a big, green field, with a pinwheel in the center of it. He can see Jihoon’s back, as he’s standing next to it. Jeonghan moves towards him – he’s drawn to him, just as he always has been since the day he met him, and before long he’s right behind him. Jihoon hears the footsteps and turns around. The smile on his face is big and happy, and he reaches out his hand for Jeonghan to take.

Just as Jeonghan’s fingers are about to touch Jihoon’s, the song comes to an end, and his mind loses the image, that just a few seconds ago seemed so real.

“Jeonghan?” Jihoon questions curiously, and he looks nervous. “What did you think?”

Jeonghan wants to tell him all about how his voice was beautiful, about how the text and lyrics was so poetic and mesmerizing and about how happy he is that he’s next to him.

Instead he says, “can you sing it one more time?”

Jihoon seems to understand, and he literally _beams_ as he places his fingers down onto the keys.

“Anything for you.”

-

“If this is a prank, I’m going to hit you.”

Jeonghan feigns shock. “That’s mean, Hoonie.”

“Maybe, but I mean it. You know how much I want to go to this concert, so don’t you dare joke around about thi-“

“I’m not. These,” Jeonghan waves the tickets in the air, and he could almost swear that he saw Jihoon’s eyes water at the sight of them. “are the real deal. And I was wondering if you’d like to go with me.”

Jihoon’s mouth falls open. “You’re inviting me?”

“Yeah.” Jeonghan replies, but he suddenly starts feeling hesitant. “I’m sorry, is it weird?”

“No, no, no. Not at all. I’m just surprised you’d let me come with you,” Jihoon replies, one of his hands going to his hair to brush through it.

“Why? I enjoy spending time with you,” Jeonghan says, without really thinking about it, only analyzing the words when he sees Jihoon’s eyes widen. “And I know that you’re a big fan of their music.”

“Yeah, but still…” Jihoon seems to hesitate, and Jeonghan feels himself frown.

“If you don’t want to go, it’s fine, I’m not going to force you- “

“No! I want to go,” Jihoon interrupts, his voice suddenly full of determination. “If you’re sure you want to go with me, I would love to go with you.”

Jeonghan feels himself beam, and he feels a bit embarrassed about just how happy he got at Jihoon’s answer.

“I’m glad,” Jeonghan says in earnest, his lips stretched into a grin.

Jihoon’s face is almost like a mirror, the smile on his lips just as wide. “So am I.”

And as Jeonghan watch how Jihoon starts to talk passionately about how he always has been wanting to attend a concert by this group and starts to theorize what songs they will play, Jeonghan feels himself melt.

As well as make up his mind.

The concert is still a month away, but he can’t help but look forward to it as well.

Because that’s the day he wants to confess to Jihoon – confess that he wants something more than this.

-

“Whoa,” Jihoon lets out as he enters Jeonghan’s office, amazed at the big and luxurious space. Jeonghan, sitting behind his desk as he usually did, just laughs at how adorable Jihoon is being.

“Impressed?” Jeonghan asks, and Jihoon nods excitingly in reply.

“Yeah. This is amazing, so cool!” Jihoon continues as he looks around the office, taking in every corner of the room to the fullest.

“Glad you like it,” Jeonghan replies earnestly, before he changes subject. “You can put your bag next to the couch there.”

“Oh, alright.” Jihoon hummed as he placed down the bag next to the couch that, to most employees, was associated with Jeonghan’s younger brother in the afternoons. Today though, it was empty, which was perfect.

Because Jeonghan hadn’t called Jihoon here for no reason.

“I have an idea you might like,” Jeonghan says as nonchalantly as possible, when Jihoon nears him.

“And what is that?”

“Let me fuck you,” Jeonghan begins, and he smirks when he sees how Jihoon tenses up. “and make all your wet dreams come true.”

“You-“ Jihoon begins, but he ends up losing his words, so he starts again. “You want to do it?”

“Yeah, I do.” Jeonghan ensures, before he stands up from his desk chair to stand in front of Jihoon. One of his hands cup Jihoon’s check, before he presses a kiss against the younger’s neck. “I want you to ride my thigh until you get off, while I take this really important phone call.” Jeonghan feels Jihoon shiver against him, and he smiles mischievously. “If you’re a good boy that won’t make yourself heard, Daddy might suck you off after.”

Jihoon takes a sharp breath and Jeonghan’s eyes trail down to his crotch.

“It does look like you agree,” Jeonghan laughs, referring to the fact that Jihoon already was sprouting a glorious hard on.

“I do,” Jihoon almost moans out. Jeonghan is about to reply, before the phone next to him starts ringing. Jeonghan sends the younger a look as he sits down in his chair again.

“You know what to do, baby.” Jeonghan pats his thigh before picking up the telephone. “Hello?”

“Good afternoon, Mr. Yoon,” a man’s voice is saying on the other side of the line, and Jeonghan smiles.

“Ah, Mr. Choi, I’ve been expecting your call,” Jeonghan reveals into the microphone. In front of him, Jihoon is getting himself comfortable on the CEO’s thigh, smirking up at Jeonghan when he’s finally content.

“That’s splendid,” The caller says just as Jihoon begins to move on Jeonghan’s thigh. There is another sharp intake of breath as Jihoon’s throbbing, hard member rubs against Jeonghan’s clothed leg. “I’m calling about my client, Mr. Kim, but I’m suspecting you knew that already?”

“That’s right,” Jeonghan confirms, watching as Jihoon is grinding down onto his thigh, the latter biting down on his lips to not let a single sound pass it by. “We here at Carat Productions would love to film his music video, if you still are interested in the deal.”

“We are,” Mr. Choi answers, and Jeonghan can almost hear the smile in his voice. “My client has been watching a lot of the music videos you have produced as of lately, and he has been very impressed with the quality of them.”

“I’m glad to hear,” Jeonghan answers. Jihoon on top of him is starting to move at a quicker pace, his eyes filled with lust and want. “What concept is Mr. Kim going for this comeback?”

“He’s going for a bubbly concept. If we were to request something about the set, it would be bright and full of colors.”

“That sounds great,” Jeonghan agrees, as he begins to move his leg up and down, feeling it rub against Jihoon’s crotch. The latter moans at the touch, and Jeonghan smirks. “If you could send us the song that Mr. Kim wants to make an accompanied music video to, I could get the music video planner to make a sketch of it and send it over to you for confirmation.” Jeonghan talks on as if nothing’s going on, despite the way that his leg is bumping up and down under Jihoon, and despite the hard-on that Jeonghan can feel growing in his jeans as his eyes watch Jihoon.

“That sounds like a plan,” Mr. Choi says, unaware of the fact that Jeonghan’s pulling out his cock from his blue jeans at the same time. Jihoon watches as Jeonghan’s member comes out in it’s full glory, hard and leaking. Jeonghan reaches over to Jihoon’s hand, to guide it over to his own member, not once stopping the movement of his leg. “Should we send it over to your address? Or is there any other email address you would like for us to send it to?”

Jihoon’s hand is moving on Jeonghan’s cock in a way that shows that he’s used to what to do to make Jeonghan feel good, and Jeonghan tries to keep the groan in his throat. The sensation of Jihoon’s hands moving up and down on his dick and of Jihoon grinding down onto his thigh feels _so good_. Especially when he has a customer on the other side of the line, whose listening intently to what he’s saying.

“Oh, the music video planner position belongs to Mr. Xu Minghao,” Jeonghan replies, as he thrusts his leg harder against Jihoon’s crotch. The younger bites his lips to keep his moan inside of him. “I can send you his email address, no problem.”

“Ah, that would be convenient!” Mr Choi’s voice beams from over the line. Jihoon is getting close to coming, his movement on top of Jeonghan becoming more desperate and sloppy, doing everything in his power to reach his high. His hand is playing around with the head of Jeonghan’s cock, his finger going around in circles around the slit, making Jeonghan throw his head back in a quiet groan. “It would be appreciated if you would take your time to do that.”

“Oh, it’s no trouble at all! I’ll be sure to send you the email for it sometime this afternoon,” Jeonghan ensures, now trying his hardest not to groan as he thrusts his cock against Jihoon’s hand, sure that he too is close to coming. “After you have looked through the sketch, you can give your feedback to Mr. Xu and he’ll do any adjustments that you want to make.”

“Splendid!” Mr. Choi says, but Jeonghan doesn’t really hear it, as he watches Jihoon come – Jihoon is beautiful, his face full of pleasures and quiet moans as he rides his orgasm out, and Jeonghan finds himself coming soon after into Jihoon’s hand, the image of the younger still clear in his mind. “I look forward to working with you.”

“We do too,” Jeonghan replies, trying to not sound as out of breath as he really is. “Carat Productions can’t wait to work with you and your client!”

While Jeonghan tries to end the call, Jihoon is still sitting on his thigh, trying his best to regain his breath after that amazing orgasm. When the CEO does hang up the phone, it doesn’t take long until Jihoon is seated in Jeonghan’s chair, and Jeonghan himself is on knees in front of him.

“Baby boy, you were so good to me,” Jeonghan purrs against Jihoon’s crotch, Jeonghan's hot breath making the already sensitive Jihoon shiver. “You deserve a reward.”

Jihoon gulps but smiles down as Jeonghan opens up Jihoon’s pants to take his sensitive member out.

Jihoon groans.

He was ready for this reward of his.

-

“Orange you glad you met me?”

Jihoon looked over at Jeonghan as he spoke, from where he was sitting on his couch next to him. As he noticed the orange fruit that Jeonghan held up proudly, he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“I can’t believe that the rich and famous CEO, Yoon Jeonghan, just said one of the driest puns I’ve ever heard.”

Jeonghan faked a gasp, as he took another bite of the orange in his hand. “What? It was a good pun!”

“No, it really wasn’t.”

“It was! Just admit it!”

“I refuse to lie,” Jihoon argues back, and Jeonghan pouts.

“You don’t like puns?” Jeonghan asks, and he looks genuinely surprised at learning that.

“No, I don’t. I don’t think they’re funny,”

“Huh,” Jeonghan falls quiet for a moment, and Jihoon thinks that there won’t be any more puns. That’s until Jeonghan opens his mouth to speak again. “But even if they aren’t funny, the meaning behind them can still be true, you know.”

Jihoon hums at first, before he blinks, realizing what Jeonghan said. “You’re glad you met me?”

“Of course, I am,” Jeonghan says, trying to hide the blush that’s raising in his cheeks.

“Huh,” Jihoon lets out, before they both fall quiet. Jeonghan feels his heart beat painfully in his chest when he realizes that Jihoon didn’t say it back.

He tries to ignore the pain in his chest when Jihoon stands up to leave his own living room, and he tries to ignore the feeling of how much he wants to cry.

He knew it was too good to be true.

“Jeonghan,” Jihoon’s voice says suddenly, and he looks up to see the younger, the one he loves, in the doorway, holding up a vine of grapes.

The pain in his chest is suddenly gone when he sees Jihoon take a grape of the vine and pop it into his mouth, before he sends him a soft smile.

“I think it’s a grape thing I met you." 

-

Jeonghan found it hard to sleep alone.

When he slept alone, and without the presence of Jihoon, the bed was too big and way too cold. It didn’t feel comfortable or familiar – it felt strange and almost scary, to be the only one taking up space in the king-sized bed.

When he slept alone, and without the presence of Jihoon, waking up wasn’t as easy. He had a habit of reaching out to touch Jihoon’s skin, but when his hand only finds warm air and the empty sheets, the warm feeling that usually is with him in the mornings is replaced by the feeling of his heart sinking in his chest.

When he slept alone, and without the presence of Jihoon, it was easy to spend the whole night thinking. He mostly thought of Jihoon, of moments in which he was happy along with him, of how soft he looked underneath him. Of what he was doing in this very moment. Of it would be weird to call him and ask to come sleep next to him.

He had, in many ways, found that Jihoon makes it hard for him to sleep.

And Jeonghan can’t help but wonder if it’s hard to sleep for Jihoon because of him too?

-

Jihoon was whimpering in his hold, and Jeonghan moaned.

Because, damn, is that hot.

Jeonghan pressed their lips together once more, moving their lips roughly. His hands found the belt that was around Jihoon's waist, and it didn't take long until it was off him.

Pulling away from the kiss, Jeonghan turned them around until Jihoon was sprawled out against the mattress, his cheeks red and his breathing heavy.

“You're so beautiful, baby boy,” Jeonghan whispered against his ear, as his hands started to pull down Jihoon's jeans and underwear. “So beautiful for daddy.”

Jihoon moaned from underneath him, and soon his lower body was free from clothes. He was hard, already leaking, and Jeonghan felt himself smirk.

“You really can't wait for me, baby boy? Already craving daddy inside of you?” Jeonghan's hand took a firm grip of Jihoon's member, and the younger of them gasped. “Well, what do you say?”

When no answer was heard, Jeonghan slapped Jihoon's thigh hard, the sound vibrating throughout the room.

“Answer me,” Jeonghan demanded, as he used his free hand to open up his own belt and crawl out of his jeans.

“Yes, Daddy, I want you,” Jihoon managed to voice out in between loud moans, as Jeonghan's hand still worked on his member. “Fuck, so much, so much Daddy, please.”

“Hm,” Jeonghan hums as he lifts up one of Jihoon’s thighs and kisses the insides. Jihoon is whimpering the closer Jeonghan gets to his cock, that’s still being touched by Jeonghan’s hand, and before long Jeonghan leaves one final kiss on his thighs, before pulling away from Jihoon’s body.

“How about you show how much you want me, baby boy?” Jeonghan says, as seductively as he can, and Jihoon looks at him from underneath him with curious eyes

“How?” 

“Fuck me,” Jeonghan says, and Jihoon takes in a sharp breath. “Fuck me hard and long, until we both are satisfied. That would make Daddy very happy.” 

Without saying a word, Jihoon pulls Jeonghan’s hand away from his member and turns their positions around. Jeonghan is now the one laying underneath Jihoon, and he must admit, that it’s one hell of a sight, seeing Jihoon with hooded eyes as he lifts Jeonghan’s legs up on his shoulder.

“I’ll make you happy, daddy,” Jihoon says as he pumps himself a few times, before he guides his own member to Jeonghan’s entrance.

Jeonghan has been the one getting fucked like this before, but so far, never by Jihoon. It’s new and exciting, and as he feels Jihoon enter him he can’t help but groan loudly.

It feels so good. Having Jihoon insode of him feels  _so good._

Someone else that’s groaning is Jihoon, that’s pushing the whole of himself inside. He’s shaking, the tightness from Jeonghan giving him so much pleasure already. When the whole of him is inside, Jihoon doesn’t wait long before moving in and out at a fast pace.

Jeonghan is a mess from down under him, surprised at just how good Jihoon is at fucking him. His thrusts are not necessarily hard, but they’re aimed great, and it doesn’t take long before Jihoon is hitting him in just the right spot.

“Yes, yes, yes, Jihoonie,” Jeonghan moans, as Jihoon thrusts in and out of him even faster. “Fuck, fuck, I’m gonna come, I’m- fuck.”

“I’m close too, Daddy,” Jihoon says as he grabs Jeonghan’s hips and pulls them against him, making him get further into the older. Jeonghan’s back arches and he screams out in pleasure.

A few more thrusts it’s all it takes for them both to come, Jihoon inside of Jeonghan and Jeonghan all over himself. As Jihoon pulls out of Jeonghan, he falls onto the mattress next to Jeonghan.

As they both comes down from their highs, silence engulfs them. They are both panting, trying to regain their breath. Jihoon soon crawls over to Jeonghan and rest his head on the elder’s shoulder. Something that had become a habit and something Jeonghan looked forward to whenever Jihoon was over.

He was always soft and warm against him, in a way that made Jeonghan never want to let him go.

And that gets his mind wandering; he really wants more than this.

He wants to wake up next to him in the mornings, wants to feel him against him all hours of the day. He wants to play video-games with Jihoon on his free-time and tease him to make him flustered. He wants to hold his hand and show the world that Jihoon is his. He wants to listen to him sing. He wants to kiss him until both of them need to pull away for air. He wants to call him boyfriend. He wants to experience everything that goes into a normal day with him, wants to be the one he gets home to after a long day of work. He wants to take him out on dates and treat him like a prince, just like he deserves.

He did say that he was going to confess at the concert, which still is a week away, but Jeonghan feels like he can’t wait any longer. To not be able to hold Jihoon in his arms as his lover is painful, because that’s all that he wants to do.

He doesn’t want this deal anymore. It’s not enough. He wants to be the one Jihoon loves.

“Jihoon?”

“Yeah?”

“We should end this.”

Jeonghan feels Jihoon freeze in his hold at the words, feels how the younger’s body went numb. But the calm before the storm only lasted a few seconds, as Jihoon slowly got angry.

“We should do what?” he spits and crawls out of Jeonghan's embrace. The space between them on the bed was now bigger than it had been in months.

Suddenly the bed felt cold and unfamiliar, despite Jihoon still taking up a spot on the mattress.

“End this whole thing,” Jeonghan explains, referring to the deal. Something that reminds him of hurt passes by Jihoon's face. It's gone within a second though, as the anger takes the over hand.

“Ah, I see. I was just a toy to you all along, huh?” Jihoon says coolly, and Jeonghan feels like he can't breathe.

Jihoon is misunderstanding, he didn't mean _all_ of it, he just meant everything that had to do with the deal, why didn’t he think before he spoke, he didn't-

“I knew this was too good to be fucking true,” Jihoon shouts, and he leaves the comfort of the bed to put on his shirt that still was sprawled on the floor. “I can't believe I fell for it.”

“Hoonie, please let me explain-” Jeonghan reached his hand out to grab a hold of the man he loved, only to have it slapped away by the man in question.

“No! Don’t touch me! Don't call me that and don't talk to me!” He yells, and Jeonghan feels his eyes widen at the slap against his hand and the hard words. Jihoon lets out a breathy sob, as he clumsily puts on his jeans. He almost stumbles as the cloth passes his foot.

“Please, Jihoon,” Jeonghan tries again, and he feels his heart drop at the sight of Jihoon: The hurt that recently was a part of his face is back, more evident than ever. It's full of pain, and he has tears in his eyes.

Jeonghan's heart breaks when he realizes that he just broke Jihoon's.

“Never talk to me again, don't try to contact me and keep away from me!” Jihoon spat, as he made his way towards the door. Jeonghan feels himself move after him out into his own hallway, wearing nothing, too focused on follow Jihoon to put on clothes.

When Jeonghan enters the hall, he finds Jihoon, with now wet cheeks, trying his hardest to put on his shoes as quick as possible.

Jeonghan feel like he’s dying – seeing Jihoon like this is so painful.

It’s even more painful that Jeonghan was the one that did this to him.

“Jihoon, please, I didn’t mean it like that, I mean-“

“Bullshit! Fucking bullshit!” Jihoon yells as soon as his shoes are on and turns around to glare with his teary eyes at the older. “I was only a fucking toy for you, bet you found someone else to play around with huh? Another man that you could fuck and make him fall in love with you?”

_Fall in love?_

“I can’t believe I actually thought you were a good guy, fuck, I should’ve listened to Soonyoung when he told me not to do this.”

“Jihoon, I-,” Jeonghan tried, but another voice interrupts him.

“Don’t ever speak to me again! Don’t ever look at me, don’t ever try to contact me. Leave me the fuck alone, I never want to see you again!” Jihoon yells, a sob following and echoing around the apartment. Jeonghan can just watch as Jihoon turns around and storms out of the apartment, his cries sounding throughout the staircase leading down to the main floor.

Jeonghan stands in his hallway. He feels numb.

Jihoon loved him too. He was in love with him too.

But he lost him.

And just like that, Jeonghan's world fell apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heartbreak!! how fun!! yay!!
> 
> i hope you all liked this chapter!! i'm not really content with it, but it felt like i couldn't get it any better than this. 
> 
> the next chapter will be posted in a couple of weeks, hopefully!! i'm still so busy, but i'll try my best to get it out soon!!
> 
> until then; stream oh my!, vote for svt on music shows, vote for chinaline on their chinese show and remember to stay hydrated!!


	3. hypnotic taking over me

“The number you tried to call cannot be reached in this moment. That might be because-”

Jeonghan press the button to hang up the call, more than familiar with the sentence that plays every time he tries to contact Jihoon; he had called more times than he could count now, trying to tell him that what he said was wrong, _that he didn't mean it in the way it sounded like_ , but the younger didn't pick up.

Five days has passed. Five days of mopping around in his apartment, feeling horrible and guilty. He had called in sick for work, and if it weren't for Seokmin asking him personally about some files he would still be holed up in his apartment, watching dramas and living off instant noodles.

But here he is, back in his office. It's big and minimalistically decorated; he has a picture of his parents and Vernon on his desk, as well as a picture with him and Joshua. He would've loved to have a picture of him and Jihoon there, but as it looks now, that won't be a reality. It's usually quite a comfortable room, but now it feels anything but.

He tries to focus on his work instead of thinking about Jihoon, and how he sobbed when he slammed the door shut behind him. He started working on the cases that needed to be worked on, but he was soon interrupted by a knock on his door.

“Mr. Yoon,” his assistant says politely as she walks into the room. “Your brother is here to see you.”

Jeonghan nods in acknowledgement, his eyes not leaving his computer screen. “Call him in.”

It doesn't take long before the doors open again when his assistant leaves, now revealing a very furious teenager.

“What the fuck did you do?” Vernon says the moment he storms into Jeonghan's office. The older of the brothers jump in surprise.

“What?” Jeonghan asks out of surprise, trying to decipher just what made his younger brother this furious.

Jeonghan hadn't seen Vernon mad a lot of times; he was usually calm, collected and strong in the way that he cared more for his beliefs, whereof one was that fighting doesn't solve anything. A belief that he would do everything he could to live up to.

Maybe that's why his younger brother seems frightening, where he was standing in front of his desk.

“Don't think I don't know what you did to Jihoon,” Vernon begins, and Jeonghan feels his stomach drop at the mention of the man. “I know you hurt him, so spill.”

“What do you want me to say?” Jeonghan asks calmly, but that only seemed to rile Vernon up even more, as he slammed his hands on the table, causing Jeonghan to, once again, jump in his seat..

“Don't play dumb! What the fuck did you do to make him come home all broken and empty looking?” Vernon yells, and Jeonghan looks down on his desk to avoid his brother’s hard gaze. “Jihoon refuses to talk to anyone about what happened! But we all know it's you, because you used to be the one he talked about the most and now he almost flinches at the mention of your goddamned name.”

“I told him we should end it.” Jeonghan says, and Vernon falls quiet before him. He continues, but he can feel himself mumble out words that are untrue, that he now  _knows_ are untrue. “He's probably pissed about not getting any more money”.

After Vernon's silence, he lets out a chuckle, but it's void of any humor.

“You are an asshole, and I regret introducing Jihoon to you. If you think Jihoon would be this broken by not receiving some fucking dollar bills for whatever reason, you really didn’t know him at all,” Jeonghan was about to protest, his heart breaking in his chest at the words, but Vernon continues before he has a chance to interrupt. “See that as the last time you'll get to be with me and my friends. You're way too up in your fucking head.”

Vernon sends him a last glare before he turns around and makes his way over to the door leading out of the office, ignoring the sound of Jeonghan’s voice as he calls his name.

As the door slams shut behind him (in the same way it did five nights ago) Jeonghan is left all alone in his office again, the work that a few minutes ago had been urgent forgotten.

 The only thing he was aware of was the pain that spread throughout his chest; it feels like his heart is breaking all over again.

 

-

 

Maybe it's the heartbreak, that decides the way he takes on his way home; Jeonghan finds himself taking the way past SVT Burgers. He can feel his heart beat hard and quickly in his chest as he moves towards the entrance to the fast food restaurant, a feeling of nervousness building up in his body; despite all the times he’d been here, despite all the things he'd _done_ here (like pressing Jihoon up against the wall, as their moved their bodies together), it feels unfamiliar, and as he pulls open the door and enters the warm building he takes a deep breath.

He can within seconds tell that Jihoon isn’t here. His brown eyes search for his familiar frame and his ears search for his angelic voice, but there’s nothing but the loud chatter from the other customers and the sight of some employees standing in front of the cash register.

One of them is the red-headed boy, the one who had had his arms around Jihoon’s body a couple of weeks ago, the one who made Jeonghan’s stomach burn in anger and bitterness. The one who had made Jeonghan take Jihoon into the staff room and shown him to whom he belong.

But it's different now; Jeonghan wants to run, or at least leave, but it’s too late.

Their eyes meet.

He watches as the red-headed male’s brown eyes widen as he realizes who he is, only to see his face turn sour. The intensity of his gaze is powerful, and Jeonghan finds himself moving towards Jihoon’s co-worker.

“Hello, would you like to order?” The man, whose name according to the nameplate attached to a pocket in his uniform is Soonyoung, says through gritted teeth and a strained smile, and Jeonghan can feel himself shiver at the aura radiating from the employee.

“No, I’m looking for someone,” Jeonghan answers, and it’s like pressing a switch; the change is immediate, and despite being taller than Jihoon’s co-worker, Jeonghan feels very small as the man in front of him glares at him.

_If looks could kill._

“Jihoon is not here, and even if he was, I would not let him see you,” Soonyoung spits, his voice low and threatening. “Not that he would even want that, anyway.”

“What do you know?” Jeonghan finds himself arguing back, but regrets it as he hears Soonyoung laugh, but with a voice void of humor.

“I know that he broke down on his shift four days ago and has been a mess ever since,” Soonyoung’s voice gets louder, and Jeonghan can feel the gaze of the other customers on his back. It’s like they’re glaring holes into his body. It's like everyone is tearing him apart. “He hasn’t even shown up since. All because you decided to fuck him until you were satisfied and leave.”

“That’s not-,“ Jeonghan started, but found himself soon interrupted by Soonyoung.

“That’s not it? Don’t make me laugh,” Soonyoung’s voice is clear and, most importantly, louder than anything else in the restaurant. It feels like the world has gone quiet around them. “I know you think that you are some hot shit, but all you are is a fucking bastard that never, ever will deserve someone as precious as him.”

Soonyoung’s fist hits the surface of the counter, the sound loud and clear, and Jeonghan feels himself jump in surprise.

“Now, leave, before I throw you out myself. And never show your face around here, you understand?”

Jeonghan watches in silence as Soonyoung looks at him expectantly. He can hear the whispers from the customers get louder, at the same pace that his heart is starting to beat quicker.

This was a lost cause. Especially now, when all the attention was at him.

So, he does what Soonyoung wants him to do; he turns around and walks toward the exit, trying to hide his tear-filled eyes.

The moment his hands move to open up the door, he can hear Soonyoung’s voice calling after him.

“Fuck you!”

And as his face meets the cool air on the outside, Jeonghan can’t help but think that he deserves it.

 

-

 

“The number you tried to call cannot be reached in this moment. That might be because-”

Jeonghan presses the hang up button and the call ends. As the tears out of frustration starts to fall from his cheeks, he finds himself feeling stupid;

What was he expecting anyway?

- 

Jeonghan finds himself looking at Jihoon’s YouTube channel multiple times a day, hoping there would be an update from him, a new song that he could fall asleep listening to.

He missed Jihoon’s soft voice, missed his singing. He missed listening to it and to hear it resonate from next to him. He craved to hear it again.

But there is no new video, no new song. Instead, all he is met with is the channel looking just the same as the day before, and the day before that, with the exception of the subscribers count, that kept on rising every day.

He was about to give up, until he notices a small difference, something that shows that Jihoon has been active – as he watched the video of “Simple”, and as he took in everything that Jihoon’s voice had to offer, a voice that he had fallen in love with, his attention fell on a new comment, from another lover of Jihoon’s songs.

“When will you release another one?”

It was a comment that he had seen a lot of times on Jihoon’s channel. Usually it wouldn’t be anything worth thinking about. But this time, there was a reply from Jihoon, one that made Jeonghan want to go and cry himself to sleep.

“I don’t know, I’m sorry. Life turned to shit, so I have no energy to do anything.”

It's all his fault.

-

 

“What should I do, Joshua?” Jeonghan mumbles into the microphone of his phone, his voice filled with sadness and longing. “Is it over completely?”

“I doubt it is, Jeonghan,” His best-friend reassurce from the other side of the line. His voice is steady, as well as really calming. “If he loves you, like he said he did, he wouldn’t let it end like this.”

“It feels like he already did, Shua,” Jeonghan whines, and he lets out a deep sigh. “I lost the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

The call went quiet for a while, probably as Joshua tried to think of words to say. Jeonghan’s mind started running.

 

“Things will work out, Jeonghan,” Joshua says, and something in his voice makes Jeonghan want to believe him. “I can’t explain it, but I just feel like you don’t have to worry so much. He has been much more serious about you than every single man you have had a similar relationship with, even going as far as to hang out with you regularly, which he doesn't _have_ to. So don't worry."

“It’s not that easy,” Jeonghan sighs, earning himself a small chuckle from Joshua.

“Jeonghan,” Joshua begins, his voice honest and pure. “Love has never been easy. But if it’s real, you’ll get through it, and it’ll be worth it.”

Before Jeonghan can interrupt, he can hear Joshua’s face form a smile, as his voice goes soft. Jeonghan feels a bit of hope spark inside of him at his words, words that he will find himself hanging on to. “And, I think, that you and Jihoon are worth it.”

- 

The day on the concert passes, the day that Jeonghan had planned on confessing to Jihoon.

He spends it watching movies until the early hours of the following morning, falling asleep on the couch, with the space next to him empty and with a heavy heart. 

- 

Before Jihoon, Jeonghan had close contact with one Kim Mingyu. He is a nice young man, one year younger than Jihoon, who has what could only be described as godly looks; his skin is slightly tanned and his face perfectly shaped. His hair is always well taken care of and his smile could most likely outshine the sky.

Kim Mingyu is also _incredible_  in bed.

They had met after a night out and ended up in Jeonghan's bed, and despite none of them feeling something special for the other, they continued to meet up after this. They both found that they could take out their feelings and frustrations on each other; Jeonghan would call Mingyu when he was lonely, and Mingyu would call him when he was down or just got dumped.

Ever since Jihoon came into the picture, Jeonghan hadn't called Mingyu even once.

But today, he did, and the pair soon found themselves on Jeonghan's bed, clothes scattered around the room as Mingyu was sitting in his lap.

  
Their kisses were, like in true Mr. Yoon fashion, filthy and dirty, their tongues playing with each other and the roof of the other's mouth, their teeth biting into the others soft lips.  
  
Jeonghan's hands found their way to Mingyu's behind, cupping his underwear-clad butt cheeks in his hands, and the younger whimpered in his hold.  
  
Just like Jihoon had done.  
  
Jeonghan's heart started beating in his chest; Jihoon. Jihoon, who had been so nice to play with, whose voice and moans was like music to his ears. The man, whose laughter could brighten up Jeonghan's day in the blink of an eye, and who's singing could make his mouth drop.  
  
Jihoon, who had been so soft in Jeonghan's hold in the afterglow, someone that fit perfectly in the space between his neck and shoulder. Jihoon, whose hand had felt so warm in his when he grabbed a hold of it during their first outing, the hand that he never wanted to let go off.  
  
Jihoon, that Jeonghan wants here now: Jihoon should be the one close to him like this, sitting on his lap and kissing him roughly. Jihoon should be the one that Jeonghan falls asleep next to in the evening and wakes up next to in the mornings, with his breath tickling Jeonghan's skin. Jeonghan would make them both breakfast and Jihoon would walk around in Jeonghan’s oversized sweatshirt and wrap his hands around Jeonghan’s waist. They would just stay together, enjoying the warmth of each other, as they talked about everyday things, before they started their day together.  
  
Together.  
  
Jihoon and him together.  
  
Jeonghan's attention comes back to the present when Mingyu's lips trails down his neck, and the younger moaned against his skin as his hands found his way to Jeonghan's crotch, softly placing his hands on the texture of Jeonghan's black jeans.  
  
Something that Jeonghan would have liked, if this was a few months ago.  
  
Something that now makes his stomach drop and his breathing difficult, for all the wrong reasons.  
  
"Stop," Jeonghan mumbles against Mingyu's head, as the younger male's lips moved hungrily against his neck. "Mingyu, Stop."  
  
"What's wrong?" Mingyu says as he pulled away, confusion obvious in his eyes. Jeonghan could do nothing but relate to the state Mingyu was in, because Jeonghan had no idea what was going on.  
  
"I can't do this," Jeonghan breaths out, and he saw how Mingyu just stared at him, his lips swollen and red from their previous kisses.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Mingyu questions, and Jeonghan shakes his head.

“No. It's me. I shouldn't have called,” Jeonghan says, and sighs heavily as he falls back down onto the bed and stares up at the ceiling.

“Money for thought?” Mingyu said as he plopped down next to him, still shirtless but his face no longer showing a sign of lust or want. Just worry and curiosity.

“I think I'm in love,” Jeonghan says slowly, as if he's tasting the words as they leave his mouth. Tasting how it feels to say it to someone who's not Joshua.

It feels amazing. 

“With who?” 

“Jihoon. Lee Jihoon. The one I've been meeting lately,” Jeonghan says and his eyes leave the ceiling to stare at the walls. He feels Mingyu nod in understanding next to him.

“Why don't you tell him?”

“Because I fucked it up. Said we should end this whole… thing.” Jeonghan voices. The memories of the cool evening still clear in his mind, the look of hurt on Jihoon's face still taunting him. “Because I wanted to have something real with him, you know? I really want to be with him. But I voiced it wrong, and he ended up storming out. Telling me he never wanted to see me again. I'm a mess.”

It's quiet for a while, the sound of their breathing being the only thing filling up the room.

“I'm in love with someone too,” Mingyu says suddenly, and Jeonghan turns around to look at him in surprise. “With this really cute Chinese dude. I met him at university. His Korean is not perfect, but he’s so wise and kind. How could I not love him? But recently, he said something that made me angry, so somehow I ended up yelling at him. I said really horrible things.”

“And?” Jeonghan says slowly, trying to get a grasp of the situation.

“We didn't talk for two weeks, because I hurt him, and he didn't want to talk to me. But one day I got enough of not seeing him or talking with him or seeing him avoiding me. So, I decided to talk it out with him.” Mingyu smiles at the memory, a smile that’s soft and warm. “We talked it over and we are fine now. In fact, I'm thinking of asking him out sometime next week.”

“That's great,” Jeonghan voices, clearly happy for his friend.

“The point is,” Mingyu begins and turns around to face Jeonghan. “We found our way back. We talked it out and let both of us say what we felt. We are fine now. I think that you should try talking it out with this Jihoon dude as well. Since he got angry at you for telling him that you should quit it, you must mean something to him.”

“You think so?” Jeonghan questions, and he feels the hope climb in his voice. Maybe the "in love" part that had left Jihoon's mouth in between the sobs was real. 

Maybe it meant something. 

“Positive,” Mingyu replies and sends a warm smile his way.

Jeonghan silently thanks the heavens for giving him someone like Mingyu, someone that he could talk to comfortably like this. If Jeonghan didn't have Joshua, he would consider Mingyu his closest friend.

“You're a good person, Mingyu. The boy you like should be proud to have someone like you interested in him,” Jeonghan lets out truthfully, and Mingyu's cheeks turn red.

He lets out a nervous laugh.

“I sure hope he feels that way too.”

-

  
Mingyu ends up staying over like he had done countless times before, but this time dressed and sleeping peacefully next to Jeonghan. They had ended up talking about everything between air and the sea before they both had fallen asleep.

As Mingyu waves Jeonghan goodbye in the early afternoon, with promises of keeping the other updated about how their confessions went, the latter also decides to leave his apartment, heading towards SVT Burgers, the restaurant where it all had begun.

The restaurant that he, all those months ago, had been oblivious to what would happen as he walked through the glassdoors with Seungkwan and Vernon. Oblivious to what the blonde male taking his order would mean to him. Oblivious for how much his life would change.

The restaurant that he, the last time he had been there, had been yelled out by Jihoon’s co-worker and friend. The restaurant that Jihoon hadn’t been at, apparently because of a break down.

A break down he had had all because of him.

As he comes to a stop in front of the building, he takes a deep breath, as he looks in through the window. 

The first thing he takes a notice of is that there aren't as many customer's as a few days ago, when he had left ashamed and embarrased. The second thing is that Soonyoung, thankfully isn't there. And the third thing that his eye catches is a familiar blonde man.

Jihoon is here. 

He can see Jihoon scrubbing a table from outside the window, trying to make it free from the grease stains that had left their mark on the brown wood.

God, he was even stunning when he was violently scrubbing away grease stains.

Jeonghan smiles softly to himself and chuckles; he really loves him way too much.

He just hopes that he’ll get the chance to show him.

Jeonghan’s hand falls onto the door, pushing it open, the familiar hot air hitting him in the face as he takes the first step into the restaurant.

As the door closes behind him, the sound catches the attention of Jihoon, who looks over his way.

Jihoon's eyes narrows when they fall on him, and Jeonghan feels his heart plummet down into his chest from the hurt that was obvious in his face.  
  
"Leave."  
  
"Can we talk? Please," Jeonghan tries as he walks up to the man he loved _so much_ , his heart beating in his chest.  
  
"I'm working," Jihoon says cooly, his eyes not meeting Jeonghan's. He was scrubbing the table in front of him with a wet cloth, and it looked like he was putting in all his strength into the action. For a moment, Jeonghan was scared Jihoon would end up breaking it.  
  
"I'll wait till your shift is over," Jeonghan tries again. Jihoon's eyebrow raises in question and surprise at the words spoken.  
  
"Don't you have meetings to attend?"  
  
"You're more important."  
  
Jihoon freeze in place at the words, and his eyes slowly go up Jeonghan's figure until he was staring into his brown eyes. He has an indescribable look on his face, one that Jeonghan hasn't learned to decipher yet.  
  
"Fine," Jihoon almost spits, as his eyes fall onto the greasy table again. "In the back alley. I get off at 8 pm."  
  
"Thank you", Jeonghan says, his voice full with genuine thankfulness. Jihoon just gives him a small nod in acknowledgement, before he starts cleaning the table again, trying to ignore the presence of Jeonghan next to him.

The CEO goes to sit at a table in the corner, and as he sits down, he throws a gaze at the clock.

It's 2 PM. 6 hours left.

Jeonghan takes a deep breath before he looks out of the window, at the people moving forward to unknown destinations. Who probably had their life in control. He sighed.

It would be a long wait.

  
-

The wait was, indeed, long. And Jeonghan had no idea how slow time could pass until he had to wait for 6 hours.

But he finds away – he orders a milkshake and fries, and just surfs around on his phone for a while, before he starts to plan his next workday. Before he knew it, hours had past, and the goal of talking to Jihoon was a lot closer than it had felt like in the beginning.

At 8 PM, Jeonghan watches as Jihoon tells his co-worker – a man that looks to be in the same age as him, with brown eyes and glasses, that he’s taking his break. As Jihoon moves towards the back alley, Jeonghan follows him.

The sun has been replaced by the darkness of the evening, and the warm air has turned cool. Jihoon leans against the bricked wall to the neighboring building, and he looks up at Jeonghan.

His face is one of hurt, Jeonghan can tell that much, but there’s something more as well – he looks at Jeonghan the way that Jeonghan can imagine that he looks at Jihoon; with a longing and a loving look, one that just wants the other closer.

His heart skips a beat in his chest.

“So, what do you want?” Jihoon asks, his eyes not leaving Jeonghan’s face. If he wasn’t so focused on apologizing and explaining the situation, Jeonghan would’ve flushed a deep pink.

“I want to talk about that night,” Jeonghan replies, and he doesn’t need to say more. Jihoon nods, already having expected what the conversation was going to be about, and Jeonghan takes that as his cue to continue. “I didn’t mean what I said. At all. I didn’t mean that I wanted to end it all with you, I meant that I wanted to end the whole… _deal_ with you.”

Jihoon glares at Jeonghan. “In other words, you wanted to do the exact same thing you just did.”

“No,” Jeonghan says, and he looks down onto Jihoon as he takes a deep breath; it’s now or never – all or nothing. “What I wanted, and still want, is to be something _more_. I don’t want what we have to end completely. I want to replace the deal of ours with something that’s real.”

Something in Jihoon’s eyes is sparkling, something that looks like hope. “Something real?” he questions, obviously hesitant towards Jeonghan’s words.

“Yes. I don’t want a relationship where I get to be around you only because we did a deal those months ago. I want to have a relationship with you that’s true, and honest and real. I want to be your boyfriend,” Jeonghan drops, and he can see how Jihoon’s mouth falls open in surprise. “I want to be yours so freaking bad. You have no idea how many times I’ve wished that I would wake up next to you in the mornings, how many times I’ve wanted to introduce you as my partner, and how many times I’ve been wanting to tell you how much I love you.”

Jihoon, that’s been rendered speechless, just watches as Jeonghan takes his hands in his own, holding onto them softly. “I love you, Jihoon. Fuck, I’m so incredibly madly fucking in love with you. I can’t stop thinking about you or your soft smile or your beautiful eyes or your voice. I can’t stop thinking about how much I want to spend my life with you.”

“Jeonghan,” Jihoon breathes out, his eyes once again filled with tears. Jeonghan takes his hands up to the younger’s cheeks, caressing them.

“I mean it, Jihoon. I know you have all the right in the world to not believe me, but I swear on my life that I love you. I didn’t mean what I said that evening. What I really want is to be yours,” Jeonghan strokes his thumb in circles on Jihoon’s cheek. “And I would be really happy if you’d let me.”

The tears that had been threatening to slip down Jihoon’s cheeks are finally falling.

“You hurt me so bad, when you said that,” Jihoon lets out in between sobs. His hands are holding onto Jeonghan’s wrists, his hands still on his now wet cheeks. “I thought I’d lost you. I thought I was just a toy.”

“I know, I know. But you aren’t,” Jeonghan tries to comfort, the words leaving his pink lips in almost a whisper. “You changed my life when I walked into the restaurant those months ago. You changed my life when you decided to agree to the deal, and when you agreed to our outings. You changed my life for the better. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Jeonghan press a kiss to Jihoon’s forehead, causing the younger to sob louder, as he leans into the elder’s chest. “I love you, Jeonghan. I love you so much. You’re the best thing that has happened to me too.”

The happiness that builds up in his heart is enough to make the dark night seem bright, enough to make Jeonghan feel like the only people in the world was him and Jihoon. He holds Jihoon closer to himself, afraid of losing him if he were to let go.

“Will you let me be yours?” Jeonghan whispers into Jihoon’s hair, as the younger cuddles into his chest. He can feel the big smile that makes itself known on Jihoon’s lips before his answer.

“Of course,” Jihoon replies and peaks out from Jeonghan’s clothed chest to meet the CEO’s eyes. “I’d be very happy to be yours too.”

Jeonghan grins, a smile that he can’t stop from playing on his lips no matter how hard he tries, as he looks down onto Jihoon; the Jihoon that wasn't a part of his life six months ago. The Jihoon that now was his, just as Jeonghan was Jihoon’s.

The Jihoon that Jeonghan loved the most.

No words are needed for the two of them to lean towards each other, their lips soon meeting in a soft, shy and loving kiss, much different from the ones they had shared before all of this.

And as Jeonghan pulls Jihoon closer to him, and feels how the younger smiles against his lips, he can feel how everything falls into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G O S H, this is not,,,, as long or as good as i would've wanted to, but my mind literally went blank after this.  
> so much has been happening around me as well, like i've been working non-stop for i don't know how long??? a thunderstorm broke our water pump, so we have no running water in the house, as well as the internet (it's a miracle i can even post this right now hahaah).
> 
> anyway, we only have the final chapter left!! i'm so excited for it, as i have a lot of ideas!! my goal is to get it up before the 26th of august, so keep an eye out!!  
> hopefully next chapter will be longer! but i hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway!!


	4. i don't wanna come back down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter is here! and with more than 10k words!   
> i hope you'll all enjoy the final chapter of this little story!! 
> 
> this is written from Jihoon's point of view, and is considered to be somewhat of an epilogue!

The moment Vernon and Seungkwan had stepped into his workplace on one of his first days as an employee of SVT Burgers, Jihoon had been annoyed.

He loved them both, he really did. But he didn't like people seeing him stressed and vulnerable - which was exactly the state he was in when he was at work; stressed and vulnerable.

Jihoon was about to tell them to leave until his eyes fell on the male that they were in company with; a man, a few years older than both of his friends, walked into the fast food restaurant with them and…

 _Damn._ He was good looking. But somehow, he seemed familiar.

When Vernon had introduced the man as Jeonghan, his brother, it finally clicked; he was a famous and rich CEO, the one that Vernon had been talking about more times than Jihoon could count, the one that Vernon loved and looked up to a great deal.

Maybe that’s why he felt safe when Jeonghan asked if he wanted a ride home. But he also felt a huge need to be close to him, in a way that would make him scream in pleasures and wanted desires.

He would say that that’s partly why he ended up putting his hand on his thigh. Another part of it was that he was horny, just like people were at times. He hadn’t hoped for anything else than a hand that getting slapped away and a disgusted look sent hid way from Jeonghan.

But he found that he was very lucky, because his hand didn’t get slapped away and Jeonghan didn’t send him a look that could kill; instead, they both ended up in bed that night, moving their bodies against each other until the early hours of the morning.

He had thought that it was just a one time thing, one in the sea of one-night stands he had a history of; Jihoon viewed it as something that wouldn’t happen again. That’s why he was so surprised when Jeonghan asked him to meet up at the café just hours after Jihoon had snuck out of the huge apartment (it had felt like a maze), trying not to wake up the CEO.

Although being worried that the well-known man was angry at him, for one reason or another (having him as an enemy could only mean despair for someone’s life), he decides to show up – a bit confused about why, but still, he was there, and only that was an accomplishment.

The deal was easy to take – Jeonghan having a daddy kink was, honestly to god, hot and sexy. Jihoon couldn’t help the feeling of wanting to _try it_ too; try to make him satisfied with his body, all the while calling him a name that would be guaranteed to turn the older man on.

All of this, while not having any feelings attached. It was an incredible deal that he couldn’t say no to.

But he did, indeed, do it for the money at first. The thought of getting fucked until he was satisfied and getting money because of it being the main motivator for his actions.

And for quite a while, this was the main motivation for agreeing to meeting Jeonghan like this.

But something slowly changed – from only thinking about money and what he would buy with it and having sex, his mind got full of thoughts of Jeonghan; how beautiful he was, how down to earth he is, despite his fame and success, how funny he was and how nice it felt to kiss him.

_(and how much he wished he could kiss him whenever he wanted)._

The thoughts soon developed into dreams of holding him and being told three special words. It developed into a feeling of want, that was different to the feeling of want of before – before, it was lust, it was the feeling of Jeonghan’s body slamming down into his in a quick rhythm, anticipating the familiar feeling of his orgasm quickly approaching before he came hard, but now, Jihoon was quite sure that it was love, what he felt for the CEO. He wanted to be close to him, to hold him against him and to kiss his lovely, pink lips.

He soon finds himself feeling stupid for making sure that the ‘no feelings attached’ policy was a thing between them, because he feels restrained in the way that he can’t tell Jeonghan what he feels. He decided that he’s going to tell him one day, somehow, but for now, he’s just going to enjoy being close to the hot man.

Jihoon did feel the need to speak about his feelings though, feeling like the weight of his secret was too much to bear alone, so he had turned to one of his friends, that also owned the title of a co-worker and one of his ex-boyfriends.

“Him?” Soonyoung had questioned upon hearing the words leaving Jihoon’s mouth. “What is so special about this dude, except for the fact that he’s rich and like, a big deal in business?”

“Well, I don’t know where to begin,” Jihoon started to mumble, and he could feel how Soonyoung’s face darkened as he kept on putting in fries in the fryer. “He’s nice, he’s caring, and he seems to enjoy being around me, just as much as I enjoy being around him. I mean, sure, he’s good in bed, but he’s so much more than that. He’s really someone I could spend my life with.”

“Why is he better than me?” Soonyoung snapped, and Jihoon jumped a bit in surprise. “Is the reason you broke up with me because you saw him?”

“No,” Jihoon replied simply, having had this conversation more times than he could count the past year – while Jihoon had fallen out of love even before their relationship had crashed and burned, Soonyoung still felt the same warm feelings towards him, feelings that Jihoon no longer reciprocated. He still wanted to be friends with the man though; they _had_ been best years for the last 12 years, and not even a failed romantic relationship was going to ruin it for them.

Soonyoung scoffed and put in the fries quickly, making the warm oil splash around them, and Jihoon jump back slightly, to not get burned. “I don’t know how to say this, Jihoon.” Soonyoung had begun, and Jihoon felt how a frown started to appear on his lips – when this was the first thing Soonyoung said, it couldn’t be good. “But I don’t think he’s worth it. Maybe all the money has gotten to your head? He’s just playing with you. He doesn’t see you as someone he wants to spend his life with, I promise.”

Something inside of his chest hurts at his ex-boyfriend’s words, and Jihoon felt how the tears were threatening to show in his brown eyes. He took a deep breath, as he tried to not come off as _too_ hurt, at least. “What do you know?”

“That man is rich, Jihoon,” Soonyoung answered matter of factly, as he turned around to look at him completely. “He probably has more lovers than you have ever had in total. You should let him go.”  
  
“You may think I’m crazy now,” Jihoon found himself muttering through gritted teeth, his anger slowly rising. “But I’m going to give him the benefit of the doubt.”

“I do think you’re crazy,” Soonyoung admitted, with somewhat of a looped smile. Jihoon just scoffed at him, in annoyance. “But I also love you, so I won’t leave you no matter what happens. Believe me.”

Jihoon didn’t reply, and even if he were to reply, he would’ve been interrupted by an approaching customer. And as he stood in front of the cash register and flashes his most beautiful, fake smile and wishes her a welcome, he couldn't help but think that what he wanted to do is the right thing.

It certainly _feels_ like the right thing whenever he’s with Jeonghan; he always managed to make him laugh, make him feel wanted and needed, and always made it feel like hours passed by in the matter of minutes.

Whenever they hung out together, Jihoon found himself not wanting to leave the other man’s side. Whenever he woke up next to him, feeling Jeonghan’s hot breath hit his lips, he wanted to pull him loser.

In short, he was in way too deep for him.

Which might have been why his words had hurt him so bad, that one evening when he ends up slamming the door shut behind him as the tears stream down his face.

And as Jihoon race down the stairs, he can’t help but think that _fuck Soonyoung_ for being right, _fuck me_ for being naïve and _fuck Jeonghan_ for being a perfect human being that had him wrapped around his finger.

He runs outside of the apartment complex, and he’s meet with the cool, midnight air. He wraps his arms around himself, trying to shield his arms from the cold, before he turns around and stares at the big building that he had just exited; the big building that was a home to one of his absolute favorite people in the entire world.

Something in his heart drops when he thinks about the fact that Jeonghan didn’t run after him. Another part of him is thankful.

He wouldn’t be able to handle it, anyway.

Figuring that it would better to walk home rather than take the bus, he starts the short walk to his own apartment. While he walks, he thinks about what he would have done, if Jeonghan had run after him.

He figured that the most logical thing would be to slap him or yell at him, considering the words that broke his heart. But instead of feeling anger towards the man, he longs for him – he would’ve loved to see Jeonghan come running down after him, calling out his name and hugging him the moment Jihoon turns around to meet his gaze. Jihoon wouldn’t push him away; instead, he would move closer to him and wrap his arms around him as well, as Jeonghan would repeat the words “sorry” and “I love you” over and over.

The moment he reaches his apartment complex, the tears are still running down his cheeks. He turns around one last time, as he clings onto the hope that Jeonghan was behind him, running to him with a regretful look and open arms.

But no one is there.

Jihoon is all alone.

- 

When the alarm on his phone rings the morning after, Jihoon is, for a few seconds, blissfully unaware of what had happened the night before. But he’s soon reminded of it by the tears that had dried on his cheeks and that he fell asleep on his couch, fully clothed.

Despite not feeling like going to work, he changes clothes and gets ready to do his shift, as usual. However, his mind feels heavy and it doesn’t take long until he can feel the tears gather in his eyes again.

When he walks through the staff door leading into the back of the fast food restaurant, Wonwoo greets him in the doorway with a huge smile; a smile so blinding almost wants to hit him.

He feels awful, but the fact that his friend is happy and smiling like everything was perfect hurt him.

Jihoon greets him with a “morning” (he wouldn’t lie and say it was good because let’s face it; it’s not), before he quickly moves past his friend, trying to avoid the small talk; because he _knows_ that Wonwoo is going to see the hurt on his face, _knows_ that he’s going to figure things out if he lets him stay too close.

Wonwoo is known as the one with the brain and the eyes at the restaurant after all.

After changing into his uniform in the staff room (the same staff room that Jeonghan, just a few weeks ago, had pressed him up against and made him come all over one of the walls. The same staff room where he had spent many breaks daydreaming about the CEO, hoping something amazing would come out of this) he walks out and into the open area of the restaurant.

The first people he sees are no other than Soonyoung and one of his other co-workers, Jun. As Jun isn’t fluent in Korean, a man that arrived here from China only last year, their conversation is slow, but they still laugh loudly and happily.

Their laughter ends abruptly as Jihoon’s feels himself speak, saying something about doing the cleaning today, and _yes, it’s fine Jun, I don’t mind_ before leaving to go get the mop and a bucket of warm water.

He can feel Soonyoung’s gaze on his back the entire walk to the storage area, and the entire time he’s out cleaning the floor.

He tries his best to ignore it, and thankfully, he manages to forget about it for a while. That’s until the same man comes up to him during his break.

“Are you alright?” Soonyoung asks, looking at Jihoon with a worried look that tells him that _Soonyoung knows_.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Jihoon lies and he wants to slap himself the moment those words leave his lips; he’s quite sure that even a deaf person could make out how much _not fine_ he was just by hearing the sound waves from his words.

Soonyoung isn’t impressed either, just looking at Jihoon with a look that’s a mix of stern and concern.

“Liar,” Soonyoung says simply, a pitiful gaze in his eyes. “What did the CEO do?”

“He didn’t do anything,” Jihoon starts to defend Jeonghan, although he knows he _shouldn’t_ , and oh no he can feel the tears well up again. He turns around, away from Soonyoung’s prying face, but his ex-boyfriend isn’t having any of it.

“That’s a lie, and you know it,” Soonyoung argues, taking a hold of Jihoon’s wrist so that he has no choice but to look at him. “Tell me, Jihoon. I’m worried.”

“He…” Jihoon begins, truly trying to keep his voice steady, but it soon fails as it wavers and breaks. “He played me.”

“He what?”

“He played me,” Jihoon says, and he doesn’t even care to stop the tears that are falling down his cheeks now. “He told me that he wanted to end everything we had. He pretty much played me, just like you said he would.”

Soonyoung’s eyes are filled with less pity and more anger and sadness. His hand is still around Jihoon’s wrist, and he absentmindedly hardens his hold.

It hurts a bit.

“That fucker,” Soonyoung whispers angrily under his breath, only making Jihoon sob harder.

“I loved him, Soon,” Jihoon gets out in between hard sobs. His hand lets go of the mop, letting it fall to the floor, the sound of it hitting the hard floor gathering the attention of all the other people in the restaurant. “Fuck, I _love_ him. I want to be with him. He made me so happy, but he- he j-just played me. Like a toy. Like a fucking sex toy.” 

Jihoon’s sobs are still increasing, as well as his voice, that’s getting louder and louder by each passing second, as the anger and grief builds up inside of him.

“Why am I not enough, Soon?” Jihoon questions, and Soonyoung’s face hardens. “Why doesn’t he like me back? I love him so much. Why doesn’t he love me?”

Jihoon is looking for a sign, an answer, in Soonyoung’s tense face, but he finds none. Instead, he feels his friend’s hand let go of his wrist, and feel himself being pulled into a warm embrace.

“I’m sorry, Jihoon,” Soonyoung whispers instead, and that’s somehow all it takes for all of the air inside of Jihoon’s lungs to leave him. His arms are at his own sides as Soonyoung’s arms are wrapped around his frame, holding him close as he cries his heart out.

Everything Jihoon wants to do is scream.

So he does.

-

An hour later, Jihoon finds himself back in his apartment. Soonyoung and the others had sent him home after his breakdown, and he’d been happy to change back into his own clothes and leave the restaurant; the questioning looks that both Jun and Wonwoo sent him, along with the whispers from the customers of his workplace was making him feel closed in and uncomfortable, and he took a deep breath of fresh air the moment he had stepped out of the building.

He was sitting on his couch, the same couch that Jeonghan had spent so much time on recently, scrolling on his laptop just to have something to do. He writes in YouTube in the search bar, and before long, he’s back on the site that he had spent a lot time on recently; he was happy to find that the amount of people who followed him were growing at a steady pase, glad that at least his music was appreciated.

Jihoon doesn’t usually answer the comments on his videos anymore; they’re usually too many for him to answer, and most of them has the same messages written in them. Although he didn’t reply, he always felt his heart grow warm at the nice comments he was left with.

Another kind of comment that was usual was the never-ending question of ‘when will the next song be out?’. Another kind of comment that he didn’t reply to as often.

The truth was that he _did_ have a song recorded that he’d like to upload; it’s called Oh my, and it’s about being so in love with someone that you don’t know what to do. But it’s about Jeonghan, and he recorded it a few days before the night he ran out from Jeonghan’s apartment; the fact that he looks so happy on the video makes Jihoon want to delete it and forget about it completely.

He was so content just a few days ago.

But he finds himself hitting the reply button before he gets the chance to even hesitate, finds himself writing out words as fast as his fingers can.

He presses the send button, and his reply is soon sent. 

Jihoon just stares at the comment for a few moments, wondering if he came off as too open or wanting pity, before he sighs and closes down the browser.

It doesn’t matter anyway. Nothing matters anymore.

- 

Jihoon’s phone buzzes for the nth time that day, and he doesn’t do much more than just watches it, where it’s placed on his living room table.

He can see the name clearly from his seat in the couch; a name that makes his heart break a little bit more each time he sees it. A name that he wants to moan and whisper and scream and say more than anything.

Jihoon wants to pick up more than everything else in the world, but he’s afraid of what the other man might say when he picks up, afraid that his heart will be made into tiny pieces from his words. 

Jeonghan doesn’t hang up until he gets to voice mail, and as the phone stops ringing, Jihoon can feel himself sigh in relief. Or maybe in sadness.

He’s quite sure it’s a mix of both.

- 

That night, Jihoon hates himself more than ever, as he reaches his hands down in his underwear, to stroke himself as he thinks about Jeonghan.

Despite the CEO breaking his heart, it’s still his face he thinks about as he imagines getting fucked from behind. It’s still his voice that he imagines whispering in his ear, and it’s still his hands that he imagines resting slowly against his neck as someone moves in and out of him.

He thinks about Jeonghan’s cock in his mouth, throatfucking him despite his constant gagging and crying eyes. Jihoon puts his fingers in and pretends that it’s Jeonghan’s dick that’s lying on top of his tongue, and as he swirls his tongue around his wet fingers, he can’t help but moan.

Jihoon keeps that up for a few minutes; his hand stroking himself up and down, his fingers caressing his head and his slit, while his other hand is occupied by his mouth, as he sucks it as well as he can.

Soon, the fingers in his mouth leave to his hole, and as he presses his fingers into himself, he can hear Jeonghan’s voice.

“God, your face is so delicious right now, baby boy. Will it get more delicious as I continue to move inside you?” Jihoon is moaning at his own fantasies, his fingers quickening their pace inside of him, his other hand quickening the pace on his member. “I can’t wait to find out. I love that you want me so bad that you’re basically letting me inside of you, fucking you senseless. I love how weak you is for me and my big cock. I love to ruin you just by pounding into you. You make me feel so good, baby boy. You make me feel so good, you’re the best boy. You’re all mine, I’ll never let anyone have you. I’ll fuck you until you can’t come anymore, I’ll fuck you until the only thing you can say is my name.”

Jihoon feels how his fingers hit the _delicious_ spot, making his whole vision one of stars. He continues, harder and faster than before, his thoughts full of Jeonghan moaning his name. He can feel the way his orgasm is approaching with each thrust into himself, and before long he’s coming with a sob and a loud moan.

When it’s over though, the room is quiet and his imagination are in shreds. Alone in his apartment, the warmth that only a few seconds ago had spread through him fading away, he cries.

-

It takes a few days before Soonyoung, Jun and Wonwoo lets him come back to work (their worry is something he’s thankful for, but it’s also something that slightly bothers him. He tells them he’s fine, and _yes, he’ll be able to work, and no, it’s not a lie, please just let me come_ ), but they all welcome him with a warm smile when he enters the staffroom. Jihoon pretends not to notice the relief in all of their eyes at the fact that he doesn’t look like he’s about to break down.

It’s his fake smile that gets them convinced, and Jihoon tries to keep it on his lips as he change into his uniform. He tries to keep it on his lips as his work day go about.

But somewhere after the lunch rush and between his second break, when he’s trying to clean a table that a hungover couple just had been seated at, he hears the familiar sound of the door opening. Out of instinct, he looks over to the glass doors.

And his heart stops.

He would recognize that face anywhere; the lips that he had kissed more times than he could count, the eyes that would sparkle as he looked at him and the brown hair that was slightly too long and fell into his eyes.

Jeonghan looks at him with an emotional look; it looks like fright, like longing and like nervousness. His eyes are wide and his mouth falls open slightly, as if he was going to call his name.

_God, he would love to hear him say his name._

“Leave,” Jihoon decides to say instead, going against his heart that’s beating for the man in front of him; it’s pretty much screaming _Jeonghan, Jeonghan, Jeonghan, Jeonghan_.

“Can we talk?” Jeonghan tries, as he moves closer to Jihoon. And with every step, Jihoon has to fight the urge to run up and wrap his arms around him and sob into his chest. “Please.” 

“I’m working,” Jihoon says as angrily as he can, trying to ignore the way his mind is screaming for Jeonghan to _please not leave._

Although he tries to put all of his focus onto the way the cloth was moving in circles, he feels Jeonghan’s eyes on him. His gaze is burning into him.

“I’ll wait till your shift is over,” Jeonghan voices, and Jihoon can feel how his eyebrow disappears behind his bangs as it shoots up in surprise at the sentence.

“Don’t you have meetings to attend?” Jihoon exclaims, his voice irritated and avoiding. He has stopped scrubbing the table, the wet cloth now just sitting on the grease stains.

“You’re more important,” Jeonghan says with a voice that radiates softness and something akin to love. Jihoon feels himself freeze as he hears the man he loves, and he slowly turns around to look up at the man’s face.

A part of Jihoon wants to run, run, run. Another part of him wants to pull him down and kiss him.

“Fine,” Jihoon concludes, after a while of silence. He breaks the eye-contact and looks down onto the dirty table once more. “In the back alley. I get off at 8 pm.”

“Thank you,” Jeonghan voices from behind him, and Jihoon can only nod. He starts to wipe the table again, doing his best to ignore the beautiful man behind him. Soon, he could hear his footsteps as he moves away from behind Jihoon, and the latter throws a glance at Jeonghan as he sits down at a smaller table at the corner.

He’s looking out of the window, and Jihoon can feel how his breath catches in his throat; Jeonghan’s side-profile is just as stunning as the rest of him, and the way the sunshine makes his skin glow is nothing but incredible.

Jihoon is happy that Jeonghan is here, happy that he wants to see him.

Now, he can only wait to see if he’ll wait to the end of his shift.

-

The moment he tells Wonwoo that he’s going home, he can feel the familiar gaze burning holes into his back. He can hear the footsteps follow him as he makes his way towards the back alley.

Jeonghan is already looking at him when Jihoon turns around to look at him, and it’s quiet around them. As the door falls shut behind them, Jihoon takes a deep breath.

“So,” Jihoon begins, looking at Jeonghan’s beautiful face. “what do you want?”

“I want to talk about that night,” Jeonghan voices, as if that wasn’t obvious already; why else would he be here? So he nods, a sign for Jeonghan to continue. “I didn’t mean what I said. At all. I didn’t mean that I wanted to end it all with you, I meant that I wanted to end the whole… _deal_ with you.”

Jihoon can feel his heart break once more, as the small hope at Jeonghan regretting his actions disappears as quickly as it had grown in his chest. He can feel the anger and hurt burn in his chest. “In other words, you wanted to do the exact same thing you just did.”

“No,” Jeonghan voices, to Jihoon’s surprise. His brown eyes move to rest upon Jihoon’s figure, and it feels like Jihoon’s in a daze. “What I wanted, and still want, is to be something _more_. I don’t want what we have to end completely. I want to replace the deal of ours with something that’s real.”

All of the air in Jihoon’s lungs is gone within milliseconds as he stares at the CEO in shock. He can feel the hope growing in his chest once more, but this time, it doesn’t feel wrong. “Something real?” Jihoon hears himself breath out, quietly, but Jeonghan still hears him.

“Yes,” Jeonghan begins, and something in his eyes changes; his brown eyes are glowing, as he’s looking upon him. His voice changes, and suddenly it’s soft and loving; the same tone that would appear in his voice in the afterglow, in the moments where they just were with each other. “I don’t want a relationship where I get to be around you only because we made a deal those months ago. I want to have a relationship with you that’s true, and honest, and real. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to be yours so freaking bad. You have no idea how many times I’ve wished that I would wake up next to you in the mornings, how many times I’ve wanted to introduce you as my partner, and how many times I’ve been wanting to tell you how much I love you.”

Jihoon feels how his mouth falls agape in the middle of Jeonghan’s words. How his stomach explodes in feelings and emotions of love and adoration, and he barely registers Jeonghan taking a hold of his hands, too surprised to even speak. “I love you, Jihoon. Fuck, I’m so incredibly madly fucking in love with you. I can’t stop thinking about you or your soft smile or your beautiful eyes or your voice. I can’t stop thinking about how much I want to spend my life with you.”

“Jeonghan,” Jihoon sobs out, the only word that he can think of. The one word that keeps repeating itself in his mind, the one word he can’t get enough of. Said man’s hands moves up to rest on Jihoon’s cheeks, his thumbs moving in gentle circles on the soft skin.

“I mean it, Jihoon. I know you have all the right in the world to not believe me, but I swear on my life that I love you. I didn’t mean what I said that evening. What I really want is to be yours. And I would be really happy if you’d let me.”

Despite holding in the tears that had been threatening to appear for a while now, Jihoon can feel how he can’t do it any longer; Jeonghan’s words are like a button, and it’s like it’s been pressed and the tears can’t stop falling down his cheeks.

“You hurt me so bad, when you said that,” Jihoon croaks out, despite sobbing like crazy; he just feels like he _has_ to say something, has to finally make his heart heard. He moves his hands onto Jeonghan’s wrists, Jeonghan’s hands still resting on his wet cheeks. “I thought I’d lost you. I thought I was just a toy.”

Jeonghan sighs and looks so sad Jihoon wants to cry more. “I know, I know. But you aren’t. You changed my life when I walked into the restaurant those months ago. You changed my life when you decided to agree to the deal, and when you agreed to our outings,” Jeonghan’s voice is nothing more than a whisper, but somehow, it feels like it’s the only thing Jihoon can hear, despite the wind grabbing hold of the trees. “You changed my life for the better. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Jihoon watches as Jeonghan leans down and closer to him, and he soon feels his soft lips on his forehead. Jihoon finds himself sobbing harder at the soft contact, the feeling of happiness bubbling up in him, a feeling he hadn’t felt since that night.

But this time, it’s stronger. He’s quite sure he can bet that he’s the happiest man alive right now.

Jihoon leans into Jeonghan’s chest, and he soon feels Jeonghan’s warm arms wrapping themselves around his body, and the warmth spreads through out his body; god, this was everything he had been wishing for.

“I love you, Jeonghan,” Jihoon admits into Jeonghan’s chest, and it feels so nice to say. It feels so right. “I love you so much. You’re the best thing that has happened to me too.”

“Will you let me be yours?” Jeonghan whispers, as his arms wrap tighter around Jihoon. Jihoon only cuddles into his chest at the words, as he feel the happiest smile that has ever appeared on his lips take form.

“Of course,” Jihoon replies, and he leans his head away from Jeonghan’s chest to be able to meet the brown eyes he loved so much. Jeonghan’s eyes are shining, and Jihoon can see his happiness just by looking at him. “I’d be very happy to be yours too.”

Jeonghan sends him a grind that’s almost blinding as he looks at him with a tender and warm look. Jihoon can feel his whole body melt at his gaze, and before long Jihoon is leaning up to meet the Jeonghan’s lips in a warm and soft kiss.

The evening is cool, but Jihoon has never felt warmer.

-

Jihoon soon learned a lot of things about Jeonghan. Things that he kept away from others as the CEO of a successful company.  
  
Like the fact that he liked to sleep, but couldn't if there was any source of light illuminating the room or any noise resonating in his (or Jihoon's) apartment.  
  
Like the fact that he loves to go on walks, no matter the weather or time of the day. Jeonghan kept a list of parks he likes in his phone, parks that he visits regularly. Jihoon had been tagging along to some of them, but Jeonghan still had more to show him.  
  
Like the fact that he was an awful cook, but still tried very best to make the meals edible.

And finally, the fact that Jihoon was his first _serious_ relationship and that he had no idea what he was doing.

At the final confession though, Jihoon had just laughed at him, earning himself a glare from Jeonghan who only scoffed in return, at where he had been seated in Jihoon’s bed. Despite his seemingly angry state, it only took him one kiss from Jihoon to make him happier.

Jihoon remember whispering to Jeonghan that, even if this was his first relationship, he was doing a good job; Jihoon admitted that he had never been happier.

He had taken a mental picture of Jeonghan, whose cheeks had turned rosy and his gaze a mixture of nervousness and tenderness, but most importantly, one of love. He liked to remember it whenever he missed him, whenever they were away from each other.

So, in conclusion, ever since they had gotten together about a month ago, things had been more than amazing.

Maybe that’s why Jihoon is so happy even while he’s at work; despite the rude customers, his angry mode is blown away with just thinking about the man that’s coming to pick him up, the man that he can call his.

Soonyoung just laughs at him whenever he catches his happy smile, mumbling something about a honeymoon phase. Maybe it’s true, maybe it’s not; nevertheless, Jihoon pretends not to hear him and Soonyoung pretends he believes Jihoon's act.

While it had taken a while for Soonyoung to completely accept it – when Jihoon had told Soonyoung about it at first, it had evolved into a yelling fest – he seemed completely fine with it now, even having quite lively conversations with Jeonghan whenever he came to visit his boyfriend at work.

However, he knew that Soonyoung’s feelings for him were still there, even if he tried not to mind it. What was he supposed to do? Jihoon loved Jeonghan, and it had been over a year since they broke up.

So, despite his feelings of guilt, Jihoon pretended not to notice Soonyoung’s eyes that were full of hurt whenever they were alone, and Soonyoung pretended that he was able to hide it well.

Jun and Wonwoo had both congratulated him when he told them, and Jun still teases him whenever he sees them. Jihoon wants to hate him for it, but he knows that he never can. He’s too happy, only laughing and rolling his eyes at his friends attics, while trying to hide the rising blush on his cheeks.

After a long day at work, Jihoon waves a goodbye to Wonwoo and Soonyoung, who happily waves a goodbye back to him as they watch their friend walk through the back door leading into the back alley.

Jihoon can feel his smile growing the moment his eyes fall upon the man that’s leaning against the brick wall, belonging to the neighboring building.

Jeonghan’s eyes are glued to his illuminated phone when Jihoon’s gaze falls upon him, and he can see the moment Jeonghan notices him. The CEO smiles widely when his eyes falls upon him.

Jeonghan looks good, _he has always looked good._ But there is something that makes him look even more radiant, even more stunning now.

Jihoon hopes that it's because of him.

“Hello, my love,” Jeonghan says as Jihoon comes to a stop in front of him. A kiss is soon shared in between them, and although it was nothing more than a mere peck, it made them both feel a lot warmer inside.

“Hi,” Jihoon replies back as they pull away, and he sends a warm smile towards his boyfriend. “What’s the plan for today?”

“Pizza and movies at my place. How does that sound?” Jeonghan informs, a tender tug of the lips making itself known on his face. His hand soon finds Jihoon’s, and their fingers intertwine.

“It sounds amazing,” Jihoon admits happily, and gives Jeonghan’s hand a squeeze. The older smiles and they both start walking towards the CEO’s car.

“How was work today?” Jeonghan asks as they finally sit down in the car. Jeonghan turns on the engine and before long they’re making their way over to the pizzeria.

“It was great, not a lot happened. The same as usual, I guess,” Jihoon replies, thinking through his normal work-day. “What about you?”

“I had a rough day, if I’m going to be honest,” Jeonghan begins and he sighs. The smile never leaves his lips though. “But at the thought that I’d get to see you after I got off work, everything felt easier.”

Jeonghan’s hand is soon making itself known on Jihoon’s thigh, and Jihoon chuckles at the motion, thinking back to the first night, when it was the other way around. As Jeonghan’s thumb is drawing circles on Jihoon’s clad leg, Jihoon’s hand falls atop of Jeonghan’s, making the older smile wider, his eyes never leaving the road ahead of him.

Soon enough, they’ve gotten the food and before long they’re back in Jeonghan’s apartment. As the they sit down in the couch, Jeonghan doesn’t waste a moment before pulling Jihoon towards him, making him sit in his lap. Despite all the times Jihoon had been seated in Jeonghan’s lap before – no matter if they had clothes on or not – he couldn’t help but feel nervous as he felt Jeonghan’s hot breath tickle his neck.

The movie they put on his one that recently has been released; a gangster movie, where the main characters tries their best to find the cellphone that’s hiding all the secrets, before the other gangs are able to figure the puzzle out.

When there’s no more pizza left and they’re about halfway through the movie, Jeonghan moves under him; probably to make himself more comfortable, but something rubs against Jihoon’s behind and he can’t help but suppress a whimper.

Ever since they got together they hadn’t had sex with each other; Jihoon knows that Jeonghan wants to take it slow, wants to show Jihoon that he loves him for more than just his body and how he feels when he thrusts into him.

Jihoon had accepted it, figuring that they should figure things out in their own pace. But it seems like the time might have come, for Jihoon at least, so he turns around in Jeonghan’s lap and grinds down onto him.

Despite being surprised at the action, Jeonghan lets out a moan at the touch, and he doesn’t stop Jihoon from grinding against him more, doesn’t stop him from kissing down his neck or pulling at his brown hair. The movie is still playing in the background, but Jeonghan doesn’t seem to remember it anymore, as his whole being is focused on how good it feels when Jihoon grinds against his clothed member.

“Daddy,” Jihoon growls lowly after an especially well-aimed grind, but it doesn’t gain the same look from Jeonghan like it usually did; instead, Jeonghan looks at him, as if they weren’t just grinding down on each other.

“Jihoon,” Jeonghan whispers seriously, making Jihoon stop in his tracks on him. Did he do something wrong? Jeonghan turns them around before he can ask though, and suddenly Jeonghan is hovering over him, Jihoon lying with his back down on the couch just like he had been doing so many times before, Jeonghan's legs on either side of Jihoon. “Let’s not do that today.”

“Oh,” Jihoon begins, feeling his heart sinking in his chest at the fact that he might have gone too far, they haven’t done this in a while after all. Moving his hand away from Jeonghan’s brown locks, he avoids eye contact. “Okay.”

“Let me make love to you,” Jeonghan says suddenly, and Jihoon’s eyes shot up to look at the man hovering above him. He feels like he’s melting under Jeonghan’s warm gaze. “Let me show you how you deserve to be loved.”

Jihoon takes a deep breath, trying to calm his beating heart. “Okay.”

“Great,” Jeonghan says, and he sends a small smile Jihoon’s way, before he leans down to capture his lips. “Let’s take it slow. I want to enjoy every single second.”

The moment their lips touch, Jihoon can tell that this isn’t like all the other times they had gotten in bed together; while their past times had been a desperate mess, doing everything to get on edge and release their hold, this was slow and steady, small pecks that would grow into rougher kisses and two hearts beating in sync.

Jeonghan’s lips move against Jihoon’s for quite a while, and when the older pulls away, he smirks slightly at the way Jihoon’s lips are swollen and a really nice pink. He continues to kiss his temple, down his cheek and his chin before moving up to his lips again.

Soon, their tongues find each other as well, and Jihoon can feel how Jeonghan’s hand starts straying towards the cool skin under his sweater. He feels how goosebumps start to appear on his skin as the contrast of Jeonghan’s warm hand makes him moan into his mouth.

It doesn’t take very long, only about a minute or so, before Jeonghan decides that he wants Jihoon’s shirt off. He pulls on the hem, his lips not once leaving his boyfriend’s, a silent request. Jihoon pulls away for a few seconds, earning himself a small pout from Jeonghan, pulling his shirt over his head and exposing his soft skin. He hears Jeonghan take a sharp intake of breath at the sight, but he doesn’t let him say anything, as he soon pulls their lips closer again.

Jihoon’s hands have found their way into Jeonghan’s hair once more, tugging on it, and Jeonghan groans at the pain that quickly turns into pleasure. Jeonghan’s hands are on different places on Jihoon’s body; one of them is playing with Jihoon’s nipple and the other is palming him through his black jeans.

Soon, Jeonghan’s hands trail underneath Jihoon’s jeans as well, his fingers teasing Jihoon’s cock by tracing it’s outline. Their lips only tear apart for a few seconds at a time, to catch some air, but Jeonghan can clearly hear how Jihoon whimpers his name whenever their lips pull away from each other.

It’s addicting.

Feeling his breath go rigid and his lust for his boyfriend growing, Jihoon starts to pull on Jeonghan’s shirt as well, and the other doesn’t wait – it’s off within seconds, and so is Jihoon’s jeans. He’s now lying underneath Jeonghan in only his underwear, panting at every touch Jeonghan makes on his skin.

“I love you,” Jeonghan whispers, as he kisses Jihoon’s cheeks repeatedly, his hands still working on his member. “I love you so, so much.”

“I l-love you too,” Jihoon whimpers in between hollow breaths, and if he wasn’t already craving Jeonghan, he sure was after seeing the soft look Jeonghan was sending his way; it’s full of love, full of adoration and full of lust, a combination that makes Jeonghan’s gaze on him feel like he’s the only person in the world.

Another pair of jeans are also soon placed on the floor next to Jihoon’s, as Jeonghan takes off both his pants and his underwear. Although it has only been a bit over a month since Jihoon last saw him without clothes on, he can’t help but feel his mouth water; he looks incredible, his member standing tall against his stomach. Jihoon wants it in him.

Jeonghan laughs softly, catching Jihoon’s gaze on him. “See something you like?”

His slender fingers leave Jihoon’s cock to pull his underwear down, revealing Jihoon in all his full glory. It’s been _so long_ since he last was this hard, it’s been _so long_ since he has felt Jeonghan inside of him, and that’s all he wants at the moment. “Fuck, yes.”

Jeonghan chuckles at the answer, and once again he starts to hover over Jihoon’s body. He pumps his own cock a few times, before leaning in to capture Jihoon’s lips once again.

The kiss is still soft, still so warm and tender that Jihoon wasn’t expecting to feel Jeonghan’s cock enter him. He moans into the kiss, and Jeonghan soon breaks it to let out a low groan.

“God, babe, you’re so tight,” Jeonghan laughs in between his moans, as he keeps pressing onward. Jihoon is a whimpering mess from underneath him, and he can feel how his wall clamps around Jeonghan’s member in a rhythm. “F-fuck, t-tight.”

Soon enough, Jeonghan is inside of him completely, and it feels so right. Their lips meet again as Jeonghan starts to move in and out of him at a steady pace; it’s not as quick as he was used to, not as desperate to get them both to their high; instead, it’s slow but well-aimed, and Jihoon can see stars every time Jeonghan pulls in again completely.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Jeonghan whimpers in between thrusts, and Jihoon can feel his cheeks go warm at the comment. “Fuck, I want to be your husband someday. I want to be able to love you like this every day. I want to be yours, I want to be yours, I want to be- f-fuck, so tight, ugh.”

“Please be my husband in the future,” Jihoon agrees, and he can see how Jeonghan’s eyes widens at the comment. “Y-you’re my future, Hannie. You’re the o-only one I love. You’re the one I- fuck, fuck, harder, you’re the only one I need.”

The thrusts gets faster without any of them really thinking too much about it; only thinking about the love that they felt in between each other. Their foreheads are touching, and they’re looking into each other’s eyes. Their hot breathes mingle with each other as their panting gets harder.

“I love you, Jeonghan,” Jihoon starts when he feels the familiar feeling of his orgasm building inside of his stomach. “Jeonghan, Jeonghan, Jeonghan, I love you, fuck, fuck, damn it, I love you so much, hng, I lo- love you, Jeonghan, hng, fuck, I- I’m going to-“

Before he’s able to finish the sentence, Jihoon comes harder than he has in a long, long time. He comes all over his own stomach, but some of it also hits Jeonghan.

And speaking of Jeonghan; he’s watching the scene fold out underneath him, taking in every single moment of Jihoon’s orgasm. He looks amazing when he comes, so hot and so relaxed at the same time. He’s basically glowing as he lets all of it out on his stomach, and that along with the way that he moans out Jeonghan’s name is all it takes for Jeonghan.

He thrusts once, twice, and he’s only able to move a little bit before he comes inside of Jihoon in long strokes, moaning against Jihoon’s ear. The younger, who’s just getting down from his own high, is whimpering and moaning from the over-sensitivity he feels when Jeonghan’s cum fills him up.

Jeonghan slumps down upon Jihoon as soon as he’s let out everything, and they’re both breathing heavily. The living room, that just mere moments ago had been filled with the sound of them both moaning out each other’s names, was now quiet, with the exception of the music coming from the television as the end-credits rolled past the screen.

“We didn’t even finish the movie,” Jihoon lets out after a while, laughing at the situation at hand. Jeonghan laughs along, before he turns his head around to meet Jihoon’s warm, eyes.

“We didn’t,” Jeonghan repeats, and Jihoon can tell just by looking at him that’s he’s happy – tired and sleepy, but very, very happy. Jeonghan presses a quick peck against Jihoon’s forehead, as his arms wraps around his body. “Guess that means we’ll have to have another movie night.”

“Well,” Jihoon begins, smiling warmly at his boyfriend. “I’m definitely ready for that.”

-

“You should forgive him, Vernon,” Jihoon tries, seated in the couch in his apartment. Vernon, being the ever-stubborn person he was, doesn’t meet his eyes.

“But he’s an ass. And he’s been ever since he became a CEO,” Vernon mutters under his breath, and Seungkwan, that’s seated next to his boyfriend, sends him an displeased look.

“Stop it, Vernon. You know you want to forgive him,” Seungkwan tries, effortlessly making Vernon fall quiet next to him. Jihoon sighs, and runs a hand through his hair.

“Look, I can’t make you forgive your brother. I can’t,” Jihoon begins, and although Vernon isn’t looking at him, he can tell that he’s listening. “But you know that he isn’t an ass. You know that he’s a good person. What happened between him and me is resolved now and we’re happier than ever. I promise.”

Vernon doesn’t reply, and just stares down at his phone in his hands.

“I have forgiven him, but I doubt he’d forgive me,” Vernon says after awhile of silence, his eyes never leaving the screen of his phone. Seungkwan’s hand finds Vernon, and as he intertwines their fingers, Jihoon can see how Seungkwan sends his boyfriend a small smile.

“He will, I know he will,” Seungkwan reassures, and Vernon looks up at his boyfriend with a hesitant look.

“But I said a lot of bad things to him. A lot of mean things. I doubt he’d even think about it,” Vernon continues, his eyes that finally meets Jihoon’s for a few seconds holding a lot of longing for his brother – they were close after all, and not speaking to each other for this long was bound to affect him in one way or another.

“Look, Vernon,” Jihoon starts. “I said a lot of bad things to Jeonghan too, when we were fighting. But we talked it through. Just like you should. I promise you he wants to be on good terms with you, just as much as you want to be on good terms with him. Give him a chance at least, please?”

Something in Vernon’s gaze changes, and the CEO’s younger brother nods his head.

“Fine, I’ll give it a try. Don’t blame me if he won’t give me a chance at all though,” Vernon voices, earning himself a sigh from both Seungkwan and Jihoon and two new promises that he won’t. Vernon and Seungkwan soon leave the apartment, hand in hand, and all Jihoon can do is pray that they will end up making up.

He’s in luck, as the smile on Jeonghan’s lips when he comes over in the evening telling him enough. As Jeonghan wraps himself around his boyfriend on the couch and starts to tell him about his conversation with Vernon, Jihoon grins.

Things are finally falling into place.

-

Oh my is soon posted on Jihoon’s YouTube channel, and the song that he dedicates to none other than Jeonghan is within days one of his most viewed videos, with over a million views.

Despite the unfamiliar attention, Jihoon is happy that the comments that are flooding under the video are mostly filled with compliments and other positive words.

But what makes him even happier is the comment that’s the most upvoted. He grins when he sees it, before he presses the love button, feeling his heart grow warm.

YoonsJeonghan: _Oh my, what should I do, my heart is bursting with love for you! I love you forever and ever, and this song is the best thing that could’ve ever happened to me._

-

The only sound that can be heard from Jeonghan’s apartment is the sound of lewd moans coming from his big bedroom. If one were to enter the room, they would find Jihoon lying on his back on the edge of the bed, his legs resting upon Jeonghan’s shoulders as the latter is eating him out.

Jihoon feels like he’s going to explode from the inside; the way Jeonghan’s tongue is working him is absolutely delicious, and the way that he can feel Jeonghan’s fingernails digging into the soft flesh of his thighs is such a wonderful combination that Jihoon never wants the moment to end.

But it’s about to do, when Jihoon’s ringtone starts to combine with the sound of Jihoon’s groans. Jihoon is just about to pull away from Jeonghan with a sigh, reaching over to answer the phone, when Jeonghan grabs his thighs harder to gain back his attention. Jihoon whimpers.

“Answer the phone while I eat you out,” Jeonghan almost demands, his eyes dark and full of lust, his red lips swollen and glossy. Jihoon groans at the mere sight of him. “Daddy wants that, baby boy.”

“Okay, daddy,” Jihoon says, but as he sees who the caller is he’s no longer certain if it was his brain or his cock that came up with the answer. The caller is no one else but Soonyoung, and Jihoon felt how the butterflies started to swell in his stomach.

When they had been together, they had gotten into bed together. He’s _quite_ sure Soonyoung would recognize his moans quickly.

Jeonghan seems to pick up on this, and his glossy lips form a smirk. “Nervous?”

“It’s Soonyoung,” Jihoon answers instead, throwing a glance over to his boyfriend to look for any form of understanding. The only thing that’s making itself shown in his eyes though is pure lust, his pupils big as he stares at the man he called his.

“Perfect,” Jeonghan lets out, and Jihoon is about to protest, but Jeonghan’s mouth is close to the spot where he wants to be touched again, his hot breath making him feel weak in the knees. “Answer. I’ll fuck you like you deserve, baby boy. You’ll try not to make him get it.”

“Wha- Ahhhhh,” Jihoon moans as Jeonghan’s tongue goes back to it’s previous spot, licking him at all the right places. Figuring that he should take that as a demand, a very hot one, Jihoon presses his index finger against the green button, putting his phone to his ear.

“Hi, Soonyoung.”

“Hello, Hoonie,” Soonyoung’s voice erupts from the other line, his voice cherry and happy. He’s blissfully unaware of what’s going on at Jihoon’s end. “What’s up?”

“Not much,” Jihoon begins, trying his very best to sound _normal_. “Just watching tv. What about you?”

“Hm. I’m hanging with Wonwoo,” Soonyoung mutters into the mic and Jihoon feels himself freeze for a moment; Wonwoo was there too? He might hear them too?

“N-nice,” Jihoon swears at himself on the inside at his stammering, but could he help it? Jeonghan’s hands moved from his thighs over to his cock, starting to stroke it as his tongue is exploring the walls inside of him – it felt incredible, and he never wanted this to end.

“Yeah,” Soonyoung says, and a silence falls over them. Jihoon can hear his own breathing; while still trying to keep it under control, he can hear that it sounds _way_ too out of breath for him to be watching tv. Soonyoung seems to think the same, as his voice turns into one of confusion. "Are you really watching tv?"

“Yeah,” Jihoon replies simply and bites down into his lower lips to hold the moan in. Jeonghan is chuckling from where he is sitting on the floor, and his hands are moving towards Jihoon’s head. As his fingers press slightly into his slit, the younger can’t help but let out a low growl. “Fuck.”

“…You’re getting fucked, aren’t you?” Soonyoung says with a voice that’s _way_ too serious for these kinds of conversations, and Jihoon knows that he’s figured out.

“M-maybe, hng, J-Jeonghan, f-f-fuck,” Jihoon finds himself moaning as Jeonghan starts to press his mouth harder against him, at the same time his hands are stroking him faster. He finds himself letting go of himself; Soonyoung had already figured it out, so what was the point anyway?

“Oh. Guess I’ll call you later then? Bye.” Soonyoung quickly says into the mic, and Jihoon knows him well enough to know that his voice was dripping with embarrassment. And as the call ends by Soonyoung hanging up on the other line, Jihoon thinks that he probably would be embarrassed too, if it wasn’t for his mind being on Jeonghan’s mouth and hands moving on him.

“You got figured out, baby boy?” Jeonghan whispers against his hole, his hand still stroking his dick. Jeonghan chuckles lowly, before he moves to stand up, opening up his pants as he goes. Jihoon can feel himself drooling at the way Jeonghan’s big cock bounces against his clothed chest the moment it gets free. “Guess I’ll have to teach you a lesson.”

Jihoon doesn’t mind the lesson at all; in fact, he craves for the feeling of Jeonghan inside of him again. And it doesn’t take long until he feels full, as his walls clamps around Jeonghan’s member.

“Don’t cum before me, you hear that, baby boy?” Jeonghan voices, as his face is only centimeters away from Jihoon’s face. He wants to grab the older by his neck and kiss him foolish. “If you do, I’ll have to punish you.”

“Okay, daddy.”

“You don’t want to be punished, do you?”

“No, daddy.”

“Huh. Good boy,” Jeonghan says, his lips chastely meeting Jihoon’s own before he starts moving inside of the younger, at a quick pace.

Jihoon can feel his orgasm build up faster than ever before; it might be because of the fact that he already was on edge before Jeonghan entered him. But as much as he want to cum and let it all out, he can’t. Jeonghan is smirking as he’s thrusting into him.

“You want to cum already, baby boy? You love Daddy’s dick that much?” Jeonghan teases, his low growl going directly to the already building feeling in Jihoon’s stomach. “Daddy loves being inside you too. You’re such a good boy.”

Jihoon just stares up to the man that he loves, whose pace has gotten extremely quicker. Jihoon is grabbing onto the white sheets, doing his best to hold it all in.

“You-You are making me feel so good baby,” Jeonghan starts to mutter as his thrusts starts to become sloppier, showing Jihoon that his boyfriend is close to the edge as well. “So, so, uhng, so _fucking_ good when you clamp against me l-like, fuck, like this. I would l-love to fuc-fuck you until you can’t walk – aaaah, Jihoon, fuck, - and after that I- I would m-make love to you ov-over and over again. Fuck, fuck, fucking hell, goddamit, aaaah.”

Jeonghan starts to mutter his name over and over, and soon Jihoon feels his boyfriend come inside of him. He shivers at the feeling, and that’s all he needs to come all over both him and Jeonghan. Jeonghan’s orgasm is over first, and the older of the two falls down onto Jihoon tiredly, kissing his cheeks with small pecks as Jihoon is doing his best to ride out his orgasm, his hands stroking himself as he moves on Jeonghan’s cock, that still is inside of him.

But soon enough, it’s over, and Jihoon finds sleep coming over him as he gets down from the high. He doesn’t even notice Jeonghan move out from inside of him, and he barely registers the way that the mattress move as Jeonghan tries to reach something in the pockets of his pants, that still are resting against his knees.

“Jihoonie, you awake?” Jeonghan’s soft and slightly hoarse voice asks, his hand running through Jihoon’s brown locks.

“Mmh,” Jihoon lets out as he cuddles closer to Jeonghan’s half-clad body. Jeonghan has gotten out of his pants and shirt completely now, and his unclad chest is warm and soft. Jihoon is about to fall into deep slumber, if it wasn’t for Jeonghan interrupting him.

“Jihoonie, open your eyes,” Jeonghan says, and it’s not a demand, but more like a request than anything else. Jihoon opens his heavy eyes, searching for whatever it was that Jeonghan wanted to have his attention for.

And when he finds it, Jihoon can feel how all the sleepiness leaves him.

Jeonghan is holding onto a small, white box. A white box that’s holding onto two rings.

“This is not engagement rings,” Jeonghan explains as Jihoon is in a stunned silence, starring onto the rings as if it was a dream. “But it holds the same meaning. It’s promise rings. You’re probably going to call me a child or something now,” Jihoon finds himself chuckling at the comment, making the corners of Jeonghan’s lips move upwards in a grin. “But hear me out. I know we’ve only been together for like, a little more than a month. But I’ve spent about half a year with you now in total, and it’s been the best six months of my life. I would’ve loved to give you engagement rings, but it felt like it was a bit early for that. That’s why I decided onto getting these promise rings; so that I can show you that I truly promise to love you and to marry you in the future, if you’ll let me.”

Jihoon is still only staring at Jeonghan with a shocked gaze, but the moment Jeonghan’s soft, pink lips, that just a moment ago had been moaning his name, falls upon his cheeks in a peck, he’s out of his daze.

“Yes, Jeonghan,” Jihoon says, and the smile on Jeonghan’s face is brighter than the sun. “Of course, I’ll let you be mine. Just as I promise to be yours, always.”

As Jeonghan puts the small silver band around Jihoon’s ring finger, he can’t help but start crying out of happiness. And as Jihoon puts the other ring on Jeonghan’s hand, he starts to sob as well.

“I’m quite the romantic, aren’t I?” Jeonghan jokes in between tears, his cheeks tear stained and his lips stretched into a grin. “Asking you this question while you’re naked and tired from sex, asking you right after I fucked you.”

Jihoon finds himself laughing as well, the tears still streaming down his face. He puts his arms around Jeonghan’s neck and whispers his thoughts to him before his lips meet in a passionate kiss.

“Well, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's it! That's a wrap!
> 
> What a crazy little thing this has been. I started to write this when I was in Japan in the beginning of June, and here we are in the end of August with the final chapter. This has been so fun to write, and to see all of your comments and all of your thoughts on this has been amazing!
> 
> This has been a new experience for me; i've never really written smut or sex scenes before, so this was, in a way, for me to practice. but i actually liked how it turned out, i think. i'm so happy you guys gave this a chance, i'm forever thankful.
> 
> i have more fics to come, of course. but until then, have a nice day, drink a lot of water, i'm very proud of you and love yourself!   
> peace!


End file.
